My She-wolf (Complete)
by ErisGoddesOfChaos
Summary: "You left him?" asked Eris, shocked and fuming. Her dark eyes glowing with amber-filled fury as she stared at the older man with a brooding brow and angry features. Her jaw was clenched and teeth grinding so loud she could have sworn the nurses walking past could hear her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Declaration**

"I can show you exactly how nice they are," growled Derek right before he grabbed Scott and Eris and pulled them outside and into his car.

The previous pain he was in seemed to evaporate as he put his keys in the ignition and began driving. Eris sat in the back seat, her brown hair sprawled on the back seat from where she had been forced into the car, with her eyes solely focused on Derek and the multitude of emotions flickering across his eyes which were transitioning between their normal light brown and beta gold.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott after a moment of regaining brain function.

Derek didn't reply as he continued driving down a familiar path towards the Beacon Hill Care Home. Eris noticed her friend's increased breathing and immediately placed a calming hand on his shoulder as they pulled into the care home parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" asked Scott.

He didn't get a response as Derek was already out of the car and making his way into the building. Giving Scott a shrug, Eris quickly followed after him, expertly swerving through nurses and POA's until she came to a stop next to Derek just outside of a particular room. Derek seemed to be having an internal crisis as he reached for the doorknob but he was soon opening it and leading the two inside.

Inside was a man, probably in his early thirties, sitting in a wheelchair with a completely blank face.

"Who is he?" asked Eris, quietly.

She bent down in front of him and gently placed a hand on his uninjured cheek and slowly began rubbing circles into his skin.

"My uncle. Peter Hale," said Derek.

He watched Eris and felt something in his chest clench.

"Is he - like you, a werewolf?" asked Scott.

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

"So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us," growled Derek.

"Well, then - they had a reason."

Eris hissed at that but kept her focus on Peter who seemed to be subconsciously leaning into her hand as she continued to rub his cheek.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this. They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

Scott growled at that but even he couldn't think of any way that this could have been justified. Especially as he watched Eris treat the paralysed man so tenderly.

"I thought wolves healed quicker than humans," said Eris, "it's been six years, why hasn't he healed yet?"

Derek swallowed.

"With injuries like these, it takes a lot longer and pack support for something like that to heal. Laura and I couldn't be with him after the fire so he's been taking longer to heal than he should."

"You left him?" asked Eris, shocked and fuming.

Her dark eyes glowing with amber-filled fury as she stared at the older man with a brooding brow and angry features. Her jaw was clenched and teeth grinding so loud she could have sworn the nurses walking past could hear her. Derek's face remained stone but she could see the hidden turmoil going on within and Eris wasn't above forcing it to the surface.

"Yes."

Scott flinched, having only seen that look once when he and Stiles had knocked the Sheriff over when they were younger. The young werewolf watched as her chest constricted and her nostrils flared and her knuckles tightened around the arm of the wheelchair where Peter Hale sat, unresponsive.

"How could you? You could have stayed to help him! But no, you and your sister sprinted away as fast as your little wolfy legs could carry you, abandoning the only person you had left! You left him at the mercy of hunters who had already shown they had no qualms with killing those who couldn't defend themselves!"

Derek growled, his eyes flashing beta gold as he stared down at the shorter girl.

"I may not be able to blame you for running – you were only kids, after all – but the fact you didn't once come back if only to check on him, means you pretty much abandoned him!"

"You don't know what we went through," he ground out.

Eris bristled and, for a second, Scott thought she would suddenly grow claws and slash Derek's throat out. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and a snarl settled on her painted scarlet lips.

"Your right, I don't," said Eris, eventually, throwing both boys off guard. "But what I do know is that my big brother and I have been working tirelessly since we discovered your little world to find information to help our friend because you didn't feel like you could tell us! I do know that wolves are pack creatures and so your uncle would have healed much fast if you'd stuck around long enough to solidify yourself as a pack to his wolf." She took a deep breath and turned fully to Peter, putting both Derek and Scott behind her. "I'm sorry, that probably hurt your ears and I don't want to cause you any more pain than your already in. I'm Eris, by the way, Eris Stilinski. "

Gently, Eris raised a hand and brushed a hand through his hair – which was down to his neck and completely gone on his left side as that was where the scars were – letting out a soft sigh as she did so. Almost subconsciously, Peter seemed to lean into her hand and that made up her mind on what she planned to do.

"Right. Since your previous packmates have shown that they clearly –" she sent a glare at Derek and Scott – who once again flinched at the intensity of her rage – "—can't look after you like they should, I'll simply have to pick up the slack." Mentally opening the file she had on wolves and packs, Eris placed her cheek against Peter's and rubbed them together until Peter's lips were at her neck.

Derek was impressed at how much she had managed to research in a short period since discovering the secret but that didn't stop the rage his wolf felt at how she had treated him and how she had treated his uncle. She was currently doing what both he and Laura should have done and it enraged the wolf within him to a point where his claws were digging into his arm.

"I know I probably should have asked before I did that," said Eris, not wanting to think she had forced something onto the injured man. She glanced over her shoulder at Derek and raised an eyebrow in hopes of getting some useful information out of the hollow ball of anger that stood behind her.

"Only other supernatural being can feel pack bonds and they can be rejected if they aren't wanted."

Eris nodded in thanks before returning her attention to Peter. She lifted his wrist and pressed a kiss to his forearm before standing up and brushing off the black pleated skirt she had been wearing. Scott opened his mouth to speak but Eris just growled at him.

"I'll be back tomorrow," said Eris with a small smile, kissing Peter on the forehead.

Without even a glance in the direction of Derek and Scott, Eris left the room and went to the front desk. Being the daughter of the Sheriff meant Eris was well known in Beacon Hills and so when she had asked about taking over the personal care of Peter Hale the nurses were very happy to help her. Derek glared at her as he and Scott passed but otherwise didn't comment as Eris took over as Peter's next of kin and personal carer.

Scott followed her out and quickly grabbed her arm the moment she was finished. Eris just stared at him until he released her and then continued to write out her information.

"Eris, you can't be serious?" asked Scott, in shock.

"Why?"

"You can barely take care of yourself! Stiles and your dad do!"

Eris felt rage build up in her but she swallowed it as best she could before turning to Scott, her tone like steel: "Scott, please leave me alone. Now."

Derek came out of his uncle's room like a bullet and immediately dragged the boy away while Eris texted Jackson to come and pick her up. Her knuckles were white as she clung to the marble counter, her breathing coming in short pants as she did her best to ignore what Scott had just said.

"Everything alright?" Jennifer, Peter's nurse, called.

"Yeah," said Eris with a weak smile.

Jennifer nodded and left to attend to Peter while Eris sat down to wait for Jackson. Eris brushed a hand through her long brown hair and sighed while hugging her knees to her chest. Jackson wandered in a few minutes later and pulled Eris along towards his chair.

"You gonna tell me why you look ready to kill someone?" asked Jackson.

"Nope."

"Okay. I'm dropping you off at home, right?"

"Yep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: An Introduction**

Eris had just finished her fifth late-shift of the month when morning came a knocking on her window. The diner hadn't managed to close until around midnight due to some rowdy customers and the police were busy searching for the animal that had been killing people – though Eris knew it was the Alpha who had bitten Scott – so she had only managed to get home around three and had spent the rest of the night going through different websites for information on wolves and werewolves. Her head was pounding as all the information she absorbed tried to break its way out of her mind but she refused to take any pain killers for it: Eris had always hated taking Medication ever since she saw how much Stiles' personality changed when he took his pills, Eris always had a fear of losing herself to the medical system.

Jackson's horn blared into Eris' ear canals making her wince as she threw off her uniform and slipped on a plain scarlet dress that fell to her ankles and a pair of blood-red heels. She threw her satchel over her shoulder, slapping some concealer under the black bags that made their home under her amber eyes, before heading out to where Jackson's Porsche was waiting with the passenger door open and waiting.

"Good morning, Jax," said Eris, forcing a smile onto her unusually naked lips.

"Morning, Eris," said Jackson, eyeing her up and down perplexed by her change in appearance. "You okay?"

Eris was fidgeting in her seat, her usually controlled ADHD unleashing itself due to her exhaustion, and her head was constantly lolling to her side while she tried to stop herself from falling asleep. Jackson's superior eyes zoomed in on her poorly applied concealer and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I'm fine, just had a late shift at the diner, that's all," said Eris the moment she noticed Jackson's staring.

The boy beside her knew there was something else but didn't comment and instead focused on her obvious exhaustion.

"Eris, you've been doing a lot of late-shifts lately," Jackson pointed out.

"I need the money," said Eris with a tired grin, "I've got a lot more on my plate now with Stiles' new jeep needed fuel and dad spending most of the money on bills. Someone has to pay for food and necessities."

Jackson glanced at her from the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"Look, if you need money so much you're willing to work yourself to death, I'll give you some," said Jackson. Eris didn't notice they had pulled up into Lydia's drive-way until the red-haired girl was opening the door to the back seats and slipping inside. "Or you could ask Lydia!"

"Ask Lydia what?" the strawberry blonde asked, slipping into the back of the car.

"Nothing, Lydia."

Lydia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and turned to Jackson.

"Eris needs money and she's too proud to ask for it," said Jackson after a few seconds of debating who he was more scared of.

Eris growled, sending him a powerful glare, and Lydia just shrugged and said "Oh," before returning to watching Jackson drive. Groaning, Eris knew that meant she was probably going to get pulled into the bathroom the moment they got to school to talk about it. She wished she had never said anything to Jackson.

~{Eris}~

She was correct, it seemed, as the moment the three were close enough to the bathrooms Lydia dragged her away and backed her into a corner so she couldn't escape. Eris had been expecting this, though hoped she was wrong, and mentally prepared herself for the verbal attack that was coming.

"What's wrong?" asked Lydia the moment she had made sure there was no one else in the bathroom.

"What do you mean?"

"Eris! You're exhausted, you're stressed and overworked and you're barely focusing on the words I'm saying."

Eris shook her head with a sigh and just patted Lydia's shoulder with a sad smile; "it's nothing. I'm just having to work harder since Stiles has begun using his jeep more, dad's pay checks barely cover groceries and I'm saving up for a bike. Honestly, I'm fine Lydia. I just need to get a promotion and then I can cut down my hours to what they were before."

"You're doing to work yourself to death," said Lydia, shaking her head.

"Probably," said Eris, her signature Cheshire-cat grin sliding back onto her face.

"Can I, _at least_, fix your make-up?" begged Lydia.

Eris turned to look in the mirror and gasped at how horrible she looked.

"Oh, dear god please do!"

Lydia nodded and pulled out her make-up bag before pouncing.

~{Eris}~

Allison Argent reminded Eris of a lost puppy when she had first seen the girl. Lydia had practically dragged her over to meet Eris and the two had hit it off immediately as neither of them were very girly girls. Sure Eris enjoyed showing off her femininity – especially considering the skirt she was wearing just barely covered the bottom of her ass and she was highly enjoying all the attention the boys were trying to keep away from that area – but she had never been a big fan of make-up and overly complicated hair-styles that Lydia seemed fascinated with.

Even if Eris knew that Allison was related to the people that had almost killed Peter and Derek that didn't mean she would act any different to the girl she had already become friends with. The two had already become as close as sisters despite the small time they had to get to know each other and Eris had already been round to the Argent House where the originator of the fire, Kate, was staying.

Eris knew she had to wait a while before trying anything with the Argent family. She knew better than to automatically try snooping around and instead focused on getting herself invited round more and solidifying herself as a good influence in Allison's life. Then, when she was no longer so heavily surveyed by Victoria and Kate, would she be able to find out what happened the night of the fire and possibly be able to get some justice for Derek and Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Discovery**

Jackson dropped her off at home that afternoon and she walked in on an empty house. Stiles was at lacrosse practice and John – the Sherriff – was probably out on patrol since there had been an increase in Alpha attacks. The house was cold and empty without anyone in it but Eris was so used to being alone that it no longer bothered her. She simply threw her satchel down on the couch and opened her books to begin her homework.

Suddenly, a thought ran through Eris' mind and she grinned slightly. She had remembered her father once calling her mother a miracle worker when it came to herbal remedies and decided to look through Claudia's old recipe books in hopes of finding something to help Peter.

The folders were kept in the attic in a sealed box that her father kept hidden away as he couldn't bare to look at Claudia's previous work, knowing that none of it had been able to help her when she had required it. It took an hour of searching for Eris to find any of these books but when she did, she quickly rejoiced and opened the first folder. It was then that she discovered the other reason her father had locked the books away: they were in Latin.

Eris silently thanked her ADHD for making her so bored one day and willing to learn Latin when her mother had offered her the chance. It shocked her to read the title of the first folder – HERBAL REMEDIES FOR WEREWOLVES – but she soon got over it and began reading, the information feeding her ever-growing hunger for knowledge, and then began making the first remedy she viewed as helpful.

The remedy was called Doldric and it had apparently, been Claudia's first success with werewolf remedies that she had created with the help of a man called Deucalion Blackwood. It required a few household herbs that she easily grabbed and threw into a pot of boiling water while reading the recipe a few more times and looking through the other recipes the folders contained.

It took half an hour before the Doldric was ready and she managed to bottle it right before Stiles walked in the door. He didn't say anything as he waited for Eris to grab her bag before he led her outside and back into his jeep. Scott had, of course, told him all about Peter Hale and what his sister was doing and Stiles couldn't really bring himself to care about what his sister was doing, he was more concerned with making sure Scott could control himself by the next full moon as well at trying to get a date with Lydia.

When Eris arrived at the Care Home, she quickly kissed Stiles' cheek before heading inside towards Peter's room. She carried the tiny vial through the care home and into Peter's room and was shocked to find Derek already waiting for her inside. Eris didn't acknowledge him as she rubbed her cheek against Peter's before pulling out the vial and a straw. Derek eyed the tiny vile for a moment, witching as she placed the straw in and pulled Peter towards her so she could hold it comfortably.

"What's that?" asked Derek.

"Doldric," answered Eris, pressing the straw to Peter's lips.

Derek wanted to ask more questions but closed his mouth as he watched Peter swallow the strange liquid. Eris grinned at the subconscious action and began rubbing circles into his hand. The burns on Peter's left side slowly lost their redness causing Derek to grab the vile and sniff it to find out what was inside. When he couldn't smell anything other than a few herbs he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"What the hell is this stuff?" asked Derek.

"Just a few herbs," said Eris, yawning softly. "One of my mum's recipes."

Her vagueness and seemingly uncaring nature snapped something within him and Derek lunched forward. Grabbing her from behind, Derek growled and slammed her against the wall as his claws dug into her shoulders. Eris didn't even react as his fangs were shoved in her face and he looked ready to rip her throat out.

"You could have killed him! You had no idea how he was going to react to this stuff!"

She smiled at him and that seemed to trigger enough of his humanity as Derek threw himself away from her and whimpered. Making sure Peter was safe and ignoring the throbbing in her neck, Eris moved towards Derek and gently placed her hands-on top of his.

"Derek, I need you to listen and repeat after me, okay?"

He nodded.

"Alpha and Beta, Omega Creator. The phoenix, the fox and the wolf. Three beings of strength, who protect at length and I am one of these three."

Derek's breathing evened out after then and he eventually joined in on the third repetition: "Alpha and Beta, Omega Creator. The phoenix, the fox and the wolf. Three beings of strength, who protect at length and I am one of these three."

"Better?"

Derek nodded and stood up as best he could, trying not to look at Eris' neck where a hand-shaped bruise was forming. He swallowed when he spotted it but that didn't faze Eris in the slightest, even when she felt her vocal cords constrict and her voice become croaky.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I've got a job to get to." She turned towards Peter, giving him another kiss on the forehead, she quickly scented him before skipping out of the room as if Derek hadn't just attacked her.

"That girl is something else and I'm going to need to make it up to her for a while."

_Yes, you are, _thought Peter Hale, sitting in his chair. He had almost sprinted out of the chair when Derek put his hands around Eris' neck but had restrained himself when he saw Derek release her and begin losing control. He listened as she said the mantra that he would be using for his own pack when he finally managed to gain Derek's sympathy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Sour Bonding**

"Order up!"

Eris grunted as she grabbed another plate from the counter and placed the famous 'customer service' smile on her face as she came out from behind the bar. The soles of her feet ached from her lack of break and heels but she didn't dare make a move to sit down or go to the break room as time was money. She easily slid between tables, placing different plates onto nearby tables without so much as a glance in the direction of the patrons she was serving.

She could feel the blood leaking from her blistered feet as she turned to pick up more plates but didn't dare stop moving, especially with management looking to promote someone very soon. With a barely hidden wince, Eris picked up the next set of orders and made her move towards the next table. Eris was about to move on when she noticed Scott and Stiles sitting at the end of the diner waiting to be served.

Quickly, Eris made her way over to the table containing her brother and sent him and Scott a smile while she pulled out her note pad.

"What can I get you?" asked Eris.

Both Scott and Stiles seemed shocked to see her, especially in uniform. She ignored their shock and continued waiting with her normal customer service smile forever imprinted on her face. Scott snapped out of the stupor first, inhaling slightly, but soon fell into a second on when he noticed a familiar scent in the air.

"Are you bleeding?"

Eris internally swore but otherwise didn't show her shock and instead shook her head and repeated her question.

"Eh, Scott'll have a burger and I'll have curly fries," said Stiles, with his typical cheery grin.

"Of course," said Eris, ruffling Stiles' hair.

She returned to the kitchen and immediately put the order in. It took a few minutes but soon Eris was returning to the table with the burger and fries. Stiles grinned at his little sister and passed her the money before digging in but once again Scott sniffed and sent her a worried glance. She sent him a reassuring smile before checking her watch and turning to clock out. It took her a moment before she was fully clocked out and was able to change her shoes. She immediately slipped into the bathroom to change her uniform before she slipped out again and began making her way to the next job.

A yawned ripped through her and she rubbed her already bloodshot eyes as she turned the corner and went to clock into the video store. The store itself was quiet and rather unassuming and it was one of the reasons she liked it so much as she was free to listen to her music while working without having to worry about getting yelled out by a manager.

"Evening Eris," said the manager with a frown as he looked her over.

"Evening Jim," yawned Eris, clocking in and moving to stand behind the desk.

"You okay kid?"

"I'm fine," said Eris, yawning again. "Just had a large shift at the diner."

Jim looked like he wanted to say something more but chose not to as some customers came walking up. She worked for the next three hours before the store closed and she was free to return home. It was around midnight and Eris was stumbling home, her heels killing her from prolonged exposure, when she spotted Derek's Camaro driving beside her.

"What do you want Derek?" said Eris, stopping to turn towards him.

The window rolled down and he stuck his head out, looking her up and down and sniffing the air. He raised one of his overly expressive eyebrows at her and opened his mouth to speak: "Are you bleeding?"

"No. Jeeze, did Scott put you up to this?" she accused.

That confirmed his suspicion and he quickly stopped the care completely before he pushed the passenger door open, silently inviting her inside. Eris, however, didn't move and Derek couldn't stop himself from sighing and getting out to pick her up and put her inside. Eris hissed at the contact but was internally thankful as her feet gave way underneath her just as he forced her down on the seat.

"You're so annoying," said Eris, yawning.

"And you're bleeding."

The two sat in silence as Derek drove her home and she was almost falling asleep in the leather seats until Derek spoke: "I'm sorry about yesterday… I lost control."

"It's fine, Derek. Nothing a little make-up can't hide," she smiled, patting his shoulder as they pulled up at her house.

That only made him feel worse but he chose to change the topic as he could tell it was making her uncomfortable: "You're a strange kid, Eris," said Derek turning his attention back to the road.

"And you're a weird werewolf, Derek," said Eris, getting out of the car. "I'll be visiting Peter tomorrow afternoon. You can come with if you want, I need to make more Doldric anyway."

"Maybe I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Confrontation **

With only two hours of sleep under her belt, Eris was up and cooking when Stiles and the Sheriff came plodding down that morning. Eggs, beacon and sausages were waiting on warm plates for the male Stilinski's while Eris tended to the pot of Doldric cooking on the stove. Stiles noticed the wince Eris was trying her best to hide but knew better than to comment while their father was in the room.

"Right, I've got a late shift tonight so I won't be home until nine," said Noah Stilinski, putting his gun in his holster.

"K dad," said Stiles.

"Okay daddy," said Eris, giving him a kiss on the cheek before returning to the brewing pot.

The Sheriff nodded at his children, appreciating their quick acceptance of his late nights, and walked out without so much as a glance backwards. Stiles waited a few moments before standing up and moving towards his younger sister to look her over. Eris was still too busy with the Doldric to notice her brother looking over her shoulder at the recipe she was making.

"What is _that_?" asked Stiles.

Eris swung round and grabbed his wrist before he could touch the dark liquid. She sent him an annoyed glare before pushing him away from the pot and moving to bottle the tonic for Peter.

"It's just one of mom's old herbal remedies," said Eris, not looking at Stiles, "I'm bringing it to Peter before work this afternoon."

Stiles' face twisted into a mixture of perplexed annoyance and awe as he looked at the recipe which he realised was writing in Latin.

"When did you learn to read Latin?"

"When I was six after mom found out I was struggling with science and decided to teach me," said Eris, like it was nothing.

She was gently placing each vile into a plastic container before slipping them into her backpack and pulling it over her shoulder. Stiles was still staring at her while she walked towards the door and Eris couldn't stop the growl that escaped her throat as she dragged him out of the house – locking the door behind her – and into his jeep.

"Please drive, I don't want to be late for school," said Eris.

"Okay."

~{Eris}~

"Eris!" the soft voice of Allison Argent cut through her thoughts as Eris stood at her locker. "Can I talk to you? in private?"

"Sure Allison," said Eris, "but can we go to the music room for this? I need to practice my piano if I'm going to be in the showcase."

"Okay."

They walked in silence and every step seemed to cause Allison even more into an anxious mess. The moment they were inside, Eris sat down at the piano and looked at Allison who seemed ready to burst with whatever was worrying her. The young huntress was shifting from foot to foot in a desperate attempt to keep herself quiet until Eris was ready to hear her.

"What's wrong?" asked Eris.

"You wouldn't lie to me… right?" asked Allison. Eris smiled and grabbed Allison's hand, placing it to her neck on the pulse point. Allison knew what she was doing and visibly relaxed, knowing that her best friend wouldn't be able to lie even if she wanted to. "Okay. I found my aunt Kate's journal when I was going through her stuff and there was a passage in it about werewolves. She described them in so much detail and it matched Scott's behaviour. My question is… is Scott a werewolf?"

"Yes." No change in pulse.

"Okay… has he hurt anyone?"

"No." No change in pulse.

"Was he born as a werewolf?"

"No." No change in pulse.

"So, he was turned."

"Yes." No change in pulse.

"Do you know by who?"

"Yes." No change in pulse.

"Will you tell me?" 

"No." No change in pulse.

"Why?"

"Because your aunt and grandfather did something horrible to him and his family and he's still not recovered from it." No Change in pulse.

Allison swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. Her heart was pounding as she listened to her best friend's monotoned voice and lack of pulse change. She felt her mouth go dry as she asked the next question, her heart racing at the possible answer.

"What did they do?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" asked Eris, very aware at Allison's sheltered nature.

"Yes."

"Okay. Kate – with the prompting of Gerard – seduced Derek Hale, sexually assaulted him and then burned his family home while the family were inside. Thirteen children – some human and some werewolf – were killed and Peter Hale, the man who turned Scott, was severely injured to the point where he can barley think for himself. I've been visiting him since I found out and have been helping him heal as best I can."

Tears filled Allison's eyes and she chocked back a sob before collapsing into Eris' arms. Eris could do nothing but whisper soothing words and run her hand through Allison's hair. The youngest Argent continued to sob long into their next lesson but neither girl dared move as Eris was very aware that Allison's legs wouldn't be able to support her if she did move.

"How could my family do this?" sobbed Allison.

"From what I can gather your father and mother weren't involved but Victoria is incredibly hostile towards the supernatural because of something that happened in her past so don't hold it against her. Kate has probably been twisted and manipulated by Gerard her entire life but that doesn't excuse what she's done and I'm working on getting her and your grandfather arrested for what they've done."

"What can I do to help?" sniffed Allison.

Eris looked at her for a moment, thinking it through in her mind.

"You said you read Kate's journal, right?"

"Yeah but only the first three pages," said Allison.

"Do you think you could read anymore?" asked Eris, "try to see if there's any mention of her involvement in the fire."

"I'll try," said Allison. "I would like to meet Derek and Peter though." 

Eris raised an eyebrow.

"I want to apologise to them on behalf of my family… I want to make things right with them."

"I'll talk to Derek and Peter but I think it would be better if we waited until after we have evidence that Kate and Gerard was involved in the fire. It may help them warm up to you."

"I can cope with that."

"Good," said Eris, smiling. "Come on, it's almost the end of the day and I need to actually practice encase we're questioned about why we missed our last two classes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Peter and Derek**

Eris was surprised to see Derek waiting for her when she exited the building. He was leaning against the car with his normal stony expression but the façade seemed to crack slightly when he spotted Eris waving goodbye to Alison. He noticed the wince Eris was trying to hide but unlike Stiles he wasn't going to keep quiet about it.

"Why are you still on your feet?" asked Derek, opening the door for her.

"Hello to you too Derek, yes I've had a lovely day!" said Eris, sarcasm as sharp as ever despite her pain. "I'm still on my feet because the world can't stop because I have a blister. Deal with it."

"Why not just drink that Doldric stuff you've been giving my uncle?" asked Derek slipping into the drivers seat.

"Because I'm not a werewolf," said Eris, like it was obvious. "Doldric only works to speed up the process of werewolf healing, the herbs can't do anything for a human."

"So, you _did _try it then?"

"Yep!"

Eris quickly opened her backpack and pulled out the plastic container with the Doldric vials inside. She also pulled out a container that help a special treat for Derek inside. She could tell Derek wasn't having proper meals and had decided to put a stop to that one step at a time.

When the pair arrived at the care home, Eris pushed the container with the steak inside into his hands before skipping off to see Peter. She grinned, rubbing her cheek against his, and opened one of the vials of Doldric, placing a straw into the bottle and placing it against his lips.

"Why do I have steak?" asked Derek.

"Because you look like someone who hasn't had a proper meal in months and it was annoying me," said Eris. "So, I saved some steak that I made for dinner last night and decided to give it to you. Problem?"

The wolf within Derek preened at the obvious care Eris was giving him and his uncle. He couldn't stop the whine of appreciation he gave out as he fell back on Peter's bed and began digging in.

Peter's lips formed a pout as he looked at the steak in Derek's lap and Eris just giggled at the older wolf's childishness.

"I've got one for you too, Alpha. Don't you worry about that," said Eris, kissing his cheek.

"Darling, you're brilliant," rasped Peter, his voice cracking and harsh from lack of use.

After she had gotten over the shock of hearing him speak, Eris beamed at the praise, a slight blush tinting her pale cheeks, and pulled out the second container before rolling Peter over to the table so he could eat without much strain. Derek was shocked when his uncle finally spoke after so long and wanted to ask him how he became Alpha and what happened to Laura but one look from Eris was enough to silence the questions in his throat.

"Right, Derek these are for you," said Eris passing him the vials of Doldric. "I won't be able to visit for the next few days because of work but Peter will need to drink one of the vials a day now that he's going to be putting more energy into moving around and speaking."

"Why not just leave them with me?" asked Peter, salivating as he shoved another fork load of steak into his mouth, eyes flashing Alpha red.

"Because I don't trust you not to drink them all at once," said Eris. "Besides, it means Derek has to come see you and gives you guys a chance to talk."

Eris glanced down at her watch and groaned.

"I've got to go or I'm gonna be late," said Eris, grabbing her bag and Derek's empty container.

"Do you want me to drive you?" asked Derek, "the video store is too far to walk if you want to be there on time."

"Huh? Oh no I'm working at the ice rink tonight," said Eris, "that's only a few miles away and I need a good run."

"Eris, your feet are still bleeding," said Derek.

"Bleeding?" Peter asked, instantly perking up.

"It's nothing," said Eris to Peter before she turned to face Derek, "I'm used to the pain anyway. Besides, you've got questions for Peter that you probably don't want me to overhear so stay and talk."

Derek and Peter were both about to protest but Eris was already out of the door before they could even get a syllable of their tongues.

"That girl's gonna work herself to death," mumbled Peter.

"Yeah but I don't think she'd have it any other way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Argent Redemption**

Eris was thinking all throughout the run to the ice rink. Her feet were yelling out in protest at her constant movement but she did her best to ignore the discomfort she was experiencing. Admittedly, she could have asked Derek for a ride but she needed to be alone to properly think.

Peter was healing, he could speak now so that was something, and soon he wouldn't need the Doldric anymore. Derek was taking care of his uncle again and soon wouldn't need Eris to be there with him to help his uncle. Scott and Stiles were already basically pushing her away due to the boys being able to cope with Scott's wolfyness alone. Lydia and Jackson, while they weren't pushing her away, where getting closer than ever and seemed to be spending more time away from her than with her. It seemed that no one needed Eris anymore… maybe they didn't.

Walking into the ice rink, Eris sighed and threw on her uniform before heading to the front of the desk. Her heart clenched when she spotted Jackson and Lydia skating together alongside Danny, without her. She did her best to ignore her pain and focused on her work, making sure they didn't see her despite the fact Jackson and Lydia both knew Eris worked at the rink.

Her shift at the ice rink had just ended when she got a call. Putting the phone to her ear, Eris was shocked to find Allison's sobbing voice on the other line. Before she could ask what was wrong, however, Allison spoke and all Eris wanted to do was rush to hug the girl.

"I read aunt Kate's journal. You were right, she wrote everything down," hiccup, "she _enjoyed _it! She enjoyed their screams of agony!"

Eris felt her blood freeze as she threw her stuff in her bag and rushed out of the rink, barely having time to pick up her cheque as she was so focused on the crying girl on the other end of the line.

"Allison, honey –" Allison cut her off, her tone was borderline hysterical.

"That's not the worst of it though," said Allison.

This stopped Eris in her tracks: "What?"

"You know the zombie drug?"

"Yeah, the one that makes you obedient to anyone who gives you an order and basically makes you forget what you did afterwards… what of it?"

Eris was silently praying that what Allison was about to say wasn't what she was thinking. She knew that if it was, Eris wouldn't be able to control herself next time she saw Kate.

"Kate used it on Derek. That was how she knew about the Hale pack and the Hale house. Eris, she raped him!"

Eris' heart stopped and her rage began to build. Mentally, she planned over a thousand ways to kill Kate before returning her focus to Allison who was still sobbing: "Allison, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to your house… told mom and dad that I had been invited round yours for a sleepover," said Allison though her sobs.

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

For the first time in a long time, Eris wanted to kill someone. The rage she had kept so well hidden was bubbling to the surface quicker than she could swallow it and she couldn't stop the scream of primal fury that slipped out of her as she slammed her fist into the nearest tree, breaking the bone with an audible SNAP. She didn't care that this new injury would likely hurt in the morning, the adrenaline in her system was currently pumping at a hundred miles per hour as she sprinted home so she could meet Alison and help her through the discovery of just how despicable Kate was.

When Eris arrived at home, she immediately spotted Allison sobbing on the front porch with a leather journal being hugged to her best. Allison was rocking backwards and forwards with barley any acknowledgment of the world around her except for her eyes shifting from left to right, keeping look out for Eris. The youngest Stilinski didn't even make up half-way up the path before Alison stood up and threw herself at the younger girl.

With practiced skill, Eris manoeuvred them both inside the house without once letting go of Allison. Silently, she thanked the deities that Stiles was staying with Scott for the night to deal with his wolfyness and her dad was on a late shift. Allison hadn't said anything as Eris walked her up to her bedroom and sat her down on the bed, wrapping her fluffiest blanket around her while whispering soothing words into her ear.

"I'm sorry," sniffed Alison, "I'm a mess I know." 

"Allison, I don't care. You just found out that someone you trusted, someone you live with, is a rapist and murderer, anyone else in your position would probably have the same reaction – if not a worse one."

"While I was waiting I-I read further… Oh God Eris – Derek-he wasn't the-the first," hiccupped Allison, pulling the journal open and pointing to a specific page. "She did the same thing to-to seven boys! Three of them weren't even were-werewolves."

Once again Allison broke down and Eris could do nothing but curse the name Kate Argent as she pulled Allison into a tight hug before she heard a knock on her window. Both girls immediately stilled.

"Eris?"

Recognising the voice as Derek, Eris let out a sigh of relief and quickly moved to the window, opening it with ease before moving to allow him inside. The moment Derek saw Allison, though, he growled and moved to push Eris behind him slightly, unable to stop the wolf's reaction to the niece of the woman who had ruined his life.

"Derek, stop," said Eris softly. "Allison's my friend."

"You're Derek Hale?" asked Allison, her tears drying up.

"Yes."

The growl in his tone didn't go unnoticed by the two girls and neither did the flash of his werewolf eyes. Allison internally recoiled but refused to show weakness as she stood up and looked him dead in the eye. Eris stood by the side of Derek, ready to pinch his pressure point if things turned ugly.

"I-I know what my aunt did to you and your family," said Allison. Derek tensed. "Eris told me everything and I-I'm so sorry."

Derek was thrown off guard by the apology but couldn't sense any insincerity in her tone or heartbeat. He then looked down to the book she had in her arms and spotted Kate's name written in gold on the leather cover. He reached for it without thinking and watched as Allison quickly handed it over without so much as a word. Eris already had her hand on Derek's arm, giving the wolf a small comfort as she watched him read the words Kate had written.

"You weren't the first," said Allison, after a minute of Derek's eyes not leaving the page. "She'd done the very same thing to seven other boys, three being human."

Slowly, Allison pointed to the page where Kate had kept a record of the boys she had raped and had scored the sex. Derek could feel the rage building within him but knew he had to keep it together, especially with Eris and Allison in the room.

"How did you get this?" he finally asked, his teeth clenched together so hard that Eris was worried he'd break them.

"I found it when I was moving some old stuff in the attic for my mom. I read the first three pages and went to Eris to see if it was true… that was when she told me about what Kate had done and asked me to grab the journal if I could for evidence."

Derek turned his amber eyes onto Eris, mentally begging her for an explanation which she happily gave.

"I wanted to find enough evidence of her involvement in the fire to get her arrested. I had no idea what she had done to you before Alison told me about it and it only made me want to get her arrested more. I'm sorry Derek."

Without thinking, Eris wrapped her arms around Derek's waist and buried her head in his chest. Derek couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him as he handed Alison the journal back and returned the hug Eris was giving him. Alison could only watch and feel her heartbreak as she watched the, obviously, emotionally challenged male try to keep himself from falling apart while holding Eris in his arms like she was glass.

Her family had done this to him. Her family had killed his pack. Her family had destroyed his trust in others.

And it was up to Alison to try and fix what her family had broken. Perhaps with Eris' help, she may be able to do just that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Rest for the Wildling**

School the next day was a rather quiet affair. Eris was cradling her broken fist as subtly as she could throughout gym and English and so far no one had noticed. The only problem she had had was during science when they were doing the practical and she needed to pour two liquids into the beaker at the same time. Erica – a blonde epileptic with the confidence of a slug and pretty features – had noticed her struggle though and had moved to help her with a secretive smile. Eris had been so thankful for the intervention and was quick to slip Erica one of her favourite chocolate bars during lunch as she past.

Allison was spending the day with Scott and Stiles leaving Eris to hand with Jackson and Lydia. Neither seemed to mind that they had become second fiddle to Allison but that didn't stop Lydia from playfully huffing about it. The two girls just laughed until Lydia suggested a shopping trip to make up for their lack of contact.

"Lydia, I'd love to, but I can't," said Eris. "I don't have the money."

"Eris, you work _three _jobs. How can you not have the money?" asked Jackson.

"Like I said, most of my money goes to food, Stiles' fuel and any bills dad's pay check can't cover."

"But surely you have enough money for yourself?" asked Lydia, her concern expertly hidden beneath her usual hair-headed exterior.

"Lyds, I have ten dollars set aside for me. I could by a cheap scarf."

The table was silent for a few minutes and Jackson and Lydia seemed to be having a telepathic conversation. Eris was just about to speak when Lydia sent her a massive smile: "Then I'll just have to pay for the both of us!"

"What?"

"I'll chip in," said Jackson.

"Guys I—"

"—I don't like spending other people's money, yeah we know," said Lydia. "but you're stressed, and I want to shop so you don't have a choice. We can even invite Allison."

"Fine but not tonight, I've got work."

"Call in sick!"

"No," said Eris, "I'm up for a promotion and I need to impress my boss."

"Okay we can do it on Friday," said Lydia.

"I'm okay with Friday."

"Good, 'cos you didn't have choice in the matter."

~{Eris}~

Eris had almost fallen asleep after the shopping trip but she didn't let her exhaustion show as she helped Allison and Lydia get into different dresses. She was _so _thankful when Lydia finally called an end to the trip and she and Allison drove off while Eris made her way towards her house, which was closer than Allison's. Eris stumbled down the road, the blisters having no chance to heal as she hadn't been off her feet except for two hours every night, and she was about to fall over when a hand was wrapped around her waist and she was picked up.

She gasped seeing Peter holding her with Derek standing beside him holding the shopping bags she had dropped when she had been picked up. Eris glared at the pair but was thankful since she didn't really think she would be able to walk any further.

"Careful my little she-wolf," said Peter with a smirk.

"Peter, as much as I love the fact you've now healed enough to be out an about and actually pick me up. Please put me down."

"Nope."

"Derek!"

"Eris!" he mimicked, "You're dead on your feet."

"I'm fine."

Neither of the men noticed the bruising on her left hand as Peter carried her over to where Derek's car was parked. Derek put all the shopping in the trunk before sliding into the driver's seat. Peter and Eris were sitting in the back, Eris tucked into Peter's side as the car started and they began driving.

"So… Derek told me about Allison Argent," said Peter after a moment.

"Are you mad?" asked Eris, her voice small and timid.

"Why would I be mad?" asked Peter, concerned.

"Because I didn't talk to you before telling her… I figured you'd probably not want me to tell her or…"

Gently, Peter tilted Eris' face towards him and rubbed his cheek against hers. He smiled softly at her before pulling her further into his side.

"You were doing what you thought was right for our pack," said Peter. "I could never be angry with you, she-wolf."

"…you think I'm pack?"

"Of course!"

Eris beamed just as Derek pulled up to the new Hale house. It wasn't as big as the original but it was only meant to be temporary until the old Hale House could be rebuilt under Peter's strict gaze. Without so much as a nod towards each other, Derek and Peter moved to help Eris out of the car and into the house where Scott and Stiles were waiting.

The boys were shocked to see Eris being carried by Peter but one look from Derek meant they weren't going to comment especially when they saw how happy and comfortable Eris was in Peter's arms. It was kind of sweet.

"Right, I'm gonna take this she-wolf to bed," said Peter.

"What?!" the Stilinski's screeched.

"Eris you need sleep," said Peter, ignoring the look Stiles was giving him. "You're exhausted."

"I'm fine!"

"Eris, even I can tell that was a lie," said Stiles after a moment, "and I ain't got that werewolf hearing."

"Shut up big brother."

"Make me little sister."

"You can do that later, right now you need to sleep and the boys need to sort themselves out."

Before anyone could protest, Peter had already begun walking up the stairs towards his bedroom. Eris glowered at him but didn't try and struggle as he peeled back the covers and tucked her in, kissing her forehead like she had once done for him.

"Get some rest, she-wolf."

"Fine… Alpha."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Awaken the Wildling**

When Eris awoke the next morning – having slept through the rest of the day and well into the night – she decided to begin cooking, hoping to add a little of her normal routine into the strangeness that was her life now. Glancing into the fridge, Eris grinned and grabbed the entire packet of bacon before turning the stove on. Wolves required at least half their body weight in protein and – while she had no idea what Peter and Derek weighted – she knew Scott would need at least sixty-one kilograms of protein before he was healthy enough to go to school. Sausages were the next thing she began to cook and after that was some eggs – knowing that Stiles adored her scrambled eggs for breakfast, which was why she made them to rarely.

The scent of freshly cooked meat was wafting all around the house, rousing the werewolves from their slumber. Scott and Stiles both groaned as they untangled themselves from the couch in the den before bolting into the kitchen upon hearing the sizzling of bacon and eggs. Peter practically threw the office door open – having slept in the office chair as he hadn't wanted to wake Eris up when she was finally getting a healthy night's sleep – and charged downstairs with Derek hot on his heel having come from his own room next to Peter's.

Eris couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her as she watched the three werewolves fight to get to the table first only for Stiles to grab the cutlery and begin setting the table. A familiar feeling settled into her chest as she watched Stiles set the table and a memory decided to make its presence known.

She could remember her mother being in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the family of four, and the Sheriff and Stiles fighting to sit down first while Eris set the table for them. Her helpfulness always meant she got served first but she was never the first one to eat, no, that honour went to her mother who was head of the house hold. Eris had never realised how much she acted like a wolf but she guessed that was what made Peter and Derek like her so much – and she could tell Derek liked her no matter how well he tried to hide it.

Once Stiles had set the table, Scott quickly going to help when he noticed, Eris began dishing out the food, making sure that Derek and Peter got a few more things compared to Scott and Stiles – though Stiles only wanted scrambled eggs so that didn't really influence him.

"How come they've got more than I do?" whined Scott.

Derek was about to reprimand him but Eris beat him to it with a slap to the back of the head before taking her seat to the left of Peter – Derek was on the right. Scott rubbed the spot on his head for a second before grinning letting the Hale men know that he was only joking with Eris. This seemed to relax Derek and Eris made a mental note to ask him about it later but soon they were all digging into their breakfasts.

It was Saturday which meant no school and both the diner and ice rink were closed for the next few days so Eris only had her shift at the video store tomorrow to worry about.

"You don't have to work, you know," said Peter.

They were sitting on the couch together while Scott and Stiles did the dishes and Derek went to shower. Eris was leaning on him, her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat as he spoke. She scoffed at his words: "How else would I get money?"

"Eris, if you need money, I can give you some. I'm quite well-off you know."

"You're fighting a losing battle!" cried Stiles from the kitchen, "she doesn't take money from anyone! Not even dad."

"Shut up Stiles!"

"Yes ma'am."

Peter turned his head to look at her with a perplexed expression on his brow. She had accepted money from Lydia when they went shopping.

"The shopping trip yesterday was a fluke," said Eris, seeing his confusion, "Lydia wanted to shop and she and Jackson basically pressured me into saying yes. Then they got Alison involved and I knew I was losing that battle."

"So, all I have to do is pressure you into taking the money?" asked Peter, his smirk returning.

"Nope. Difference is, I didn't have the money, I just picked things out and Lydia bought them. You would be giving me the money to spend as I saw fit."

"You're so difficult, she-wolf," said Peter, nuzzling her neck.

"Hey! Not nuzzling!" Stiles shrieked. "Scott he's nuzzling my baby sister! Bad wolf!"

Stiles was standing in the archway, flailing his arms in hopes that the bigger his gestures were the more people would listen to him. Peter was glaring at him in annoyance, but Eris was the one Stiles took a gulp of fear at. Her amber eyes were narrowed into golden slits and she slowly rose from the couch – Peter whining in protest – before moving to stand in front of Stiles.

"Your what?"

Scott had frozen in place and was looking between Peter, Stiles and Eris, internally debating whether he should save his best friend or save himself.

"My-my darling – sweet – loving – amazing – beautiful – stunning – beautiful, wait I said that already – gorgeous – Scott help me!" Stiles stuttered, Eris now standing directly in front of him.

"Dude, you're on your own!" said Scott, "I'm saving myself!"

Peter and a freshly showered Derek could only watch with amusement as Stiles cowered in front of his sister – who was a good few inches shorter than he was – while Scott crept towards them in hopes of taking cover. Eris wasn't even doing anything, simply standing in front of Stiles with her arms crossed and a smile on her face – that was probably what was unnerving them.

"Your _baby _sister?"

"I didn't say baby! Did I say baby? I meant little! No I didn't mean that either! I meant my mature sister! My sister whose capable of ripping my arm off! My sister who makes the best eggs! My sister who pays for my gas! My-my—"

"Quit while your ahead, honey," said Eris, patting Stiles' cheek before turning to the couch.

Derek and Peter were taking the majority of the space so Eris just flopped down on top of them. Her head was in Peter's lap while her feet were on a highly amused Derek's. He sent her an annoyed look but she just responded with a care-free smile as Peter wrapped am arm around her shoulder.

"Stiles, no," said Eris, not even looking at her brother.

"I can't be the only one thinking this is weird!"

"Why not? You're the only one who thinks you're cool," responded Eris.

"Low blow!"

"You know me, big brother, I always play dirty," smirked Eris, "and yes, I meant that in all contexts."

"Good to know, she-wolf."

Stiles and Scott left around noon so there was only Derek and Peter in the house. Eris was caught up in her own thoughts as she watched Peter and Derek spare without their werewolf abilities. She winced as Derek made impact with the ground for the fourth time in that hour and quickly grabbed two water bottles from the kitchen. There was no words exchanged as she handed one to Peter and then Derek but Eris made the subtlest of movements gesturing for Derek to change his upper-cut into a stab before she returned to the side-lines. The next time they spared, Derek did as she suggested and Peter was on the floor in minutes afterwards.

"How did you know that was going to work?" asked Derek, pulling Peter up.

"'Cos Peter was predicting your movements based on past knowledge of you, my input just gave you that little bit of unpredictability that made him doubt your next move."

"Very clever, she-wolf, but next time no tips," said Peter.

Derek smirked slightly and lifted his foot. Eris saw what he was doing and decided to let it happen, it was all in good fun.

"Okay," said Eris, "so I won't tell you when Derek is about to kick your ass."

"That's not gonna happ—!"

Derek kicked him full force in the ass sending Peter flying towards the house. He groaned but soon smiled as he watched Derek and Eris lean on each other for support as they cried tears of laughter.

"What was that?" asked Eris, though gasps.

"Very funny."

"We thought so!" said Derek and Eris in unison.

Immediately, Derek's smile faded and he stormed back inside. Eris and Peter watched him go, only Peter knowing why he had done so. They could hear him rush up the stairs and the door to his room slam shut before silence.

There was a knock on his bedroom door but Derek couldn't bring himself to open it. He was curled up on his bed with his back to the wall. Tears were brimming in his eyes but they didn't dare fall, especially now he knew someone was outside his door.

"Go away, Peter," growled Derek.

The door opened anyway and Eris was standing there instead.

"Last time I checked, I was named Eris, female and five foot nine. Please tell me if I've suddenly turned male and grown to be six foot five. I mean, I like being female but the six-foot five thing would be great."

"Go away, Eris," said Derek, the tears diminishing.

"No, Derek."

Instead, Eris stepped into his bedroom and closed the door. Derek watched her as she grabbed his desk chair and pulled it in front of her. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Derek broke through the silence: "What do you want?"

"What's up with you? one minute you and I are laughing together and the next your charging away quicker than the speed of light."

"It's none of your business."

"No, it's not but it's upsetting you so it kind of is," said Eris.

Derek growled, flashing his eyes in hopes of intimidating her away but Eris did nothing but smile that same smile she always did. His growling stopped but he made his claws very visible and yet once again Eris didn't even flinch.

"Is it to do with the fire?" Pain flashed on his face. "So, it is?"

"No."

"Okay, your family then?"

"Will you stop?" hissed Derek.

"Nope! Not until you either tell me or go talk to Peter. You've been keeping this locked up inside you for too long and its time you talk to someone. You may not want to talk to me but you can at least talk to Peter."

When Derek didn't say anything for a while, Eris stood up and began moving towards the door.

"My brother…" Eris turned around, "we used to talk like that all the time. My mom, Talia, used to call us twins with how we spoke. He died – in the fire."

Eris didn't say anything and instead just threw herself into his clawed arms while he sobbed into her chest. She left Derek's room a few hours later. She flopped down on the couch beside Peter with a sorrowful gaze etched into her face. Peter had heard what they were talking about and said nothing but he just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so her head was resting against his shoulder.

"Do… do you think you could turn a few friend of mine?" asked Eris after a while.

"Who?"

"Jackson Whittemore," said Eris, "he's as loyal as they come but… he's an orphan and his parents don't really look after him like they should. I think he'd be a great asset to the pack."

Peter made a mental note: "Anyone else?"

"Erica Reyes. Scott told me how the bite cured his asthma and Erica's got epilepsy… she's really sweet though, just needs some confidence. Vernon Boyd, he's Erica's boyfriend and basically raised himself so… and then there's Isaac Lehay. His father is abusive and I've tried going to the police before but dad said there wasn't enough evidence of abuse. I'm hoping the bite could give him more confidence to stand up to his dad… or that we could at least give him some kind of family to rely on."

"Okay."

"Really?" asked Eris with wide eyes.

"As long as they are aware of the risks before hand and you think they'd make good pack members, I don't see why not."

"Thank you!"

"Anything for you, she-wolf."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Offering to the Outcasts**

Eris was bubbling with excitement as she arrived at school the next day courtesy of Derek. She kissed his cheek – a completely platonic gesture that had begun after their little heart to heart – and slipped out of the car before running over to where Jackson and Lydia were waiting for her. Jackson was glaring at Derek, but that glare disappeared when Eris was close enough to possibly see it. Derek wasn't at all annoyed by the glare, nor was he threatened, instead he was rather happy that Jackson was so protective of Eris: it proved Jackson would be a good werewolf when it came time.

Jackson led them inside and towards their first class, like normal, and was internally debating whether to ask about Derek when Lydia beat him to the punch: "So… who was the guy that dropped you off? He was cute. Boyfriend?"

When Eris laughed, Jackson's heart rate immediately lowered, and his previous anger slipped away.

"His name is Derek Hale, he's the nephew of the guy I was looking after at the Care Home. I was visiting his uncle this morning and Derek offered to give me a ride."

Lydia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Eris and poked her side: "and…"

"And nothing. Derek's a close friend, like a brother. No boyfriend there," said Eris. "Besides, I don't think he's looking for a relationship anyway."

With no more questions, the trio entered their first classroom and began the lesson. Eris was still too excited about telling Jackson about the pack but she just about managed to keep herself calm enough so that no one would notice. Allison was sitting beside Eris during the class and noticed her excitement.

"What's got you so excited?" whispered Allison.

"Peter's offered to bite Jackson, Erica, Isaac and Boyd," Eris replied.

Allison's face twisted for a moment, silently debating, but evened out as she opened her mouth to speak: "Is that a good thing?"

"Allison, he's not going to bite them against their will," said Eris, that seemed to calm her down, "he's simply going to offer them the chance. I'm going to be telling them the pros and cons as wells as the consequences so it will be all their own choice. Peter won't force them."

"Didn't he force Scott?"

"Yes," said Eris, knowing this had been bugging Allison for a while, "but that was because Peter's wolf was in control and was being driven purely by instinct. Neither Scott or Peter had much of a choice in Scott being bitten but that won't be the same for the others. They will be informed and will have the option to turn down the bite."

Allison nodded, happy with the answer.

When Lunch came around, Eris was rushing over to the table the three outcasts usually hung out at with a big smile on her face. The three of them were startled by her sudden appearance and Isaac couldn't stop the tension that filled him when she asked to speak to them in the locker room. The tension increased when Scott followed them out and they were alone in the locker room.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Erica, her grip on Boyd's hand tightening.

"If I told you werewolves were real, what would you think?" asked Eris.

"That you were insane," said Boyd.

"What if I told you, you were standing in a room with one?"

Scott and Eris shared a look and Scott flashed his eyes at the trip. Boyd immediately pulled Erica and Isaac behind him while Isaac let out a tiny whimper of fear the broke Eris' heart. Scott quickly stepped away from the trio – on Eris' silent order – which seemed to help them become less tense but they were focused on him more than Eris.

"Relax, Scott isn't going to hurt you. He's only here to show you that I'm not lying to you," said Eris, "because you needed to believe me. The reason I'm telling you this secret is because my Alpha and I would like to offer you the chance to be like Scott. A werewolf."

"Why would we?" asked Erica.

"Because the bite can cure your epilepsy, it can make you stronger, make you more confident," explained Eris, knowing that she needed them to want to hear more before she could tell them the cons. "The bite also makes you apart of a pack – a family – one that will protect you from anyone trying to hurt you. Like your father, Isaac."

Boyd was the only one who seemed to know she wasn't telling them all the facts. He motioned for her to continue but released Erica and Isaac so that they could hear the rest of it better. Scott had left the room at this point and was listening from outside, happy that Eris would be telling them all the information so that they could make an informed decision.

"There is a chance that you won't survive the bite," said Eris after a moment. "There is a chance that it could kill you, painfully. There are also hunters within Beacon Hills that will kill you if you expose yourself to them."

"Why are you telling us this? Surely, you want us to join you?" asked Erica.

"That's true, I do want you to join the pack but that doesn't mean I want to trick you into taking the bite. I want it to be your choice because this is a massive decision that will change the rest of your life. You need to be aware of that. So, do you accept or deny?"

Everyone was silent.

"I'll do it," said Erica, "if it can cure my epilepsy, I'll take the bite."

"I want to be strong… I-I want a family… I'll take the bite," said Isaac.

"I'll take the bite."

Eris' face ignited in a ball of happiness as she threw her arms around the three and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Come by tonight. Stiles will give you a ride if you want it."

"Okay."

Erica was ecstatic at the prospect of her epilepsy being cured. She had been bouncing around all day, begging for time to speed up so she could get in Stiles' jeep and head to Peter's house.

Boyd wanted to be strong so he could protect Erica and Isaac and this gave him that chance.

Isaac wanted a family who could protect him from his father. When Eris came offering the very thing he had always craved, he jumped at the chance, not caring about the possibility of his death in the process. He wanted a family and people to care about him and now he would have that.

Scott had, at first, been worried about Peter turning all of them but after hearing Eris explain everything to them meant they were well informed about the decision. It didn't make him feel any less worried about it but it did calm the notion that Peter would lie to them in hopes of getting more pack members.

Stiles was too busy thinking about the relationship between Eris and Peter to actually care about what was going on around him.

Eris didn't have the chance to tell Jackson anything that day as, by the time she had finished telling the trio, the bell had already rung, and it was time for class. Jackson had practice after school anyway and Peter had already requested, she be there when he bit the teens. Stiles and Scott were waiting for her by the jeep after school. She was about to jump into the passenger seat when Scott made a noise of protest.

"Why do you get the shot-gun seat?" asked Scott.

"Because I'm blood family, I'm hotter than you and I'm a higher priority," she smirked, slipping into the seat.

Scott groaned, knowing it was all true and scrambled into the back while Stiles began starting the car. Glancing at her phone, Eris smiled slightly when she spotted the texts from Peter and Derek checking in on her. They had been texting her throughout the day to make sure she was okay and it warmed her heart to know there were people looking after her.

"So… where am I dropping you off?" asked Stiles, looking at his sister through the mirror.

"Peter's place," said Eris. "I'm going to be helping set things up for Isaac, Erica and Boyd."

"Okay," said Stiles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Betas and Bonding**

Peter was waiting by the door when Stiles dropped her off at the apartment that evening. His arms were open wide and Eris didn't need any prompting to run into those arms for a tight hug. Derek sent a shy glance over to Stiles before patting Eris on the head – to which she replied with a quick: "Touch my hair again and I'll castrate you with a wolfbane knife." – and returning inside to wait for the newest betas he hoped would be arriving. Eris waved goodbye to her brother before she was pushed inside by an overly excited Peter.

"Guys, really!" cried Eris when Derek moved to hold her again, "I understand you're tactile and all but you can simply ask! Stop grabbing me."

Derek and Peter both seemed to cower at that but soon were doing the very same thing. Eris ended up just sighing and accepting it while Derek began brushing her hair with his claws. Apparently, it was something Derek used to do with his younger sister – Cora – and it always brought them closer together. Peter was happy with their bonding time and instead focused on getting the spare room ready for the trio that were due to arrive within the next hour.

"Why do you seem so on edge? It's not like you've never bitten anyone before," said Eris, noticing the way Peter was pacing back and forth in front of her. She wanted to get up and comfort him but Derek growled a little when she tried to move and it seemed that letting him brush her hair was the only thing keeping him calm.

"Scott was different," said Peter, running a hand through his fluffy hair that Eris really just wanted to pat, "I wasn't in control when I bit Scott, the wolf was. This will be the first time I've ever bitten someone as a human."

Derek finished brushing through Eris' hair and didn't make any sound as he gently braided her hair into a crown braid.

"Derek… I think you should become a hair-dresser, this is really good," said Eris, looking at herself in the mirror.

The youngest Hale gave a purr and preened under the praise while he retracted his claws. She knew Derek wouldn't dare allow her to say who had done her hair like this to anyone outside the pack but that didn't really bother her: it made Derek happy to do her hair and kept him calm throughout a very stressful situation, so she was happy to let him do it. As long as he didn't dare pat her head again, she'd continue to allow him to mess with her hair.

It was about half an hour before there was a knock on the door. Peter and Derek practically sprinted towards the door only for Eris to get there first and invite the trio inside. Boyd was cautious – as usual – so he stuck close to Erica while Isaac practically threw himself at Eris, hugging her tightly, and refused to let her go for about five minutes. Derek wasn't at all comfortable with Isaac hugging Eris in such a way but Peter calmed him and ushered them further into the apartment.

"Isaac, honey, I need to cook, okay?" said Eris, soothingly rubbing Isaac's back.

"O-Okay."

Isaac released her and moved back over to Erica and Boyd. Boyd pulled Isaac into his side while he listened to Peter explain what he's going to do. Eris walked into the kitchen and immediately began pulling out the most protein-filled ingredients Peter had. She watched them out of the corner of her eye while pouring the ingredients into a pot and putting them on the stove.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Peter.

The trio all shared a look before Erica stepped forward, baring her neck to the man who would – hopefully – become her Alpha. Peter smiled at her easy acceptance and, with as much care as he could, bit into her neck. She whimpered, as anyone would expect, but relaxed and was soon led to the spare room by Derek before she promptly passed out so her body could begin to change.

Boyd went next. Peter gave him the same amount of care as Erica, possibly even more so due to Boyd's size. He didn't whimper or make any other noise other than a grunt as Peter's fangs slid into his tender flesh. Boyd was incredibly light-headed when he was released and didn't protest as Derek led him into the spare room where he curled up around Erica.

Isaac was last and was by far the most timid. Eris abandoned her cooking for a moment and chose to be the one standing behind Isaac when Peter bit him.

"You'll be okay," she hushed, "it only stings for a little bit."

Nodding, Isaac bared his neck to Peter and yelped when Peter's fangs bit down. Eris was rubbing Isaac's back all throughout the process, which seemed to be the only thing keeping him up. She gently helped him into Derek's arms – who picked him up bridal style – before returning to her cooking.

Peter practically stood guard outside the spare room where the three of them were sleeping. Scott phoned after the first hour of their transition, asking how it was going, and Eris was happy to report that none of them had rejected the bite as far as Derek or Peter could smell.

"So, did you manage to tell Jackson?" asked Peter, helping her cook as Derek took over guard duty.

"No, sadly. He was busy all day and had lacrosse practice so I could tell him… I'll speak to him tomorrow though."

Eris yawned while adding some herbs to the stew. Immediately, Peter motioned for her to lie down and get some sleep but Eris shook her head and continued to cook.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" asked Derek, Peter taking over guarding the puppies.

It occurred to her that they were technically guarding her, as well. She shook this off, though, and just motioned for Derek to let it go just as another yawn ripped through her.

"Eris…"

"Two hours," said Eris with a tiny sigh. "Like every night."

"Get some sleep then," said Peter, "or do I have to force you?"

"And who's gonna cook?"

"I'll take over," said Derek, "you just get some sleep and we'll wake you up when the pups wake up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Damn it! I thought that would work!" hissed Eris as Derek forced her onto the couch.

"I grew up with three siblings," said Derek, "you were never going to win this one."

"Goodnight, my little she-wolf," said Peter, kissing her forehead before returning to the door.

"Sleep tight, Eris," whispered Derek.

Eris woke to Isaac poking her side which caused her to groan with pure annoyance. He sent her a sheepish smile before grabbing her hand and helping her up, pulling her towards the table where everyone was waiting. A chair was waiting for her on the right side of Peter – Derek on the left – and everyone else was waiting with matching smiles.

"I thought you said you'd wake me when they woke up?" said Eris, thanking Isaac for helping her.

"Erica thought it would be better to let you sleep," said Peter, "seeing how you've only slept two hours, I agreed."

Erica avoided her glare and Eris just sighed, choosing to dig in with everyone else. They finished after ten minutes and soon Peter and Derek were teaching the puppies about their new bodies while Eris watched on and wrote everything down. She had decided early on that she wanted to document the process so the next generations of Hale Pack could use it and learn from it. It was kind of like a bestiary/encyclopaedia Supernatural.

For now, she would watch and learn about the people she had begun caring and pray that these good days would continue…

Sadly, life doesn't work that way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Bonding Time**

Erica grinned as she crept up on Eris, who was sitting on the couch, with her arms raised. The abundance of energy she now had meant Erica was ready to play and Boyd was too busy getting instructions from Derek and Peter. Isaac raised an eyebrow at his friend but said nothing as Erica got closer to Eris while neither Hale was paying attention.

"Erica, honey, you need to learn how to sneak better," said Eris, not looking up from her writing.

"How did you know it was me?" gaped Erica.

Derek turned his attention towards Erica and Eris for a moment while continuing to instruct Boyd. Peter just smirked at Eris' easy identification of which beta was trying to sneak up on her.

"You scuff your feet on the wood," said Eris, "you stink of Derek's cologne, you were giggling under your breath and… I could see your reflection in the T.V."

Erica gaped and flopped down in defeat next to Eris. Isaac soon joined them, snuggling in between Eris and Erica – who wrapped an arm around his waist. The sixteen-year-old Stilinski just smirked as Isaac placed his head on her ribs and began purring as Eris ran a hand through his hair. Peter noticed Boyd looking over enviously towards the couch and chuckled, patting Boyd's shoulder and pushing him over to the couch.

"Go on then," said Peter.

Soon Eris was pulled onto Peter's lap and Isaac was pulled onto Derek's lap. The entire pack was now bundled onto the couch, watching a random movie, with Eris snuggled into Peter's chest and Erica snuggled into Boyd's. Peter and Derek shared a look before relaxing on to the couch; they hadn't had this sort of pack bonding for six years and still couldn't truly believe they were having it now.

There was a soft knock at the door and Scott came stumbling in, rubbing his head and blushing when he noticed them all on the couch. Peter didn't say anything and instead just nodded towards the empty space on the floor which Scott happily took. Eris began running her hand through his hair causing him to purr and lean further against her and the others.

"Where's my brother?" asked Eris.

"With your dad," answered Scott, "something about helping him with a new case."

"What case?"

"…the Hale fire case…" Derek and Peter tensed. "Apparently, since Peter's now awake, they're going to reopen the case and talk through it all."

"Which gives Allison and I the perfect opportunity to hand over the journal and information!" gaped Eris, excitement and vindication flooding her bloodstream.

Instantly her scent was filled with Nightshade and the wolves couldn't stop their own emotions from copying hers. Now everyone was excited and couldn't wait for the time that Kate Argent would no longer be apart of their world.

"Yeah, I guess it would," said Scott, nodding happily.

~{Eris}~

The next morning saw Eris pulling Jackson into the locker room alongside Scott and Boyd. Jackson said nothing as he listened to Eris explain about werewolves and saw Scott and Boyd proving her to be right. Eris was grinning ear to ear when Jackson told her that he would happily become a werewolf and become part of the pack if it meant he could finally have a family that would care about him, no matter what.

"I can't believe werewolves are real," said Jackson, "and you've been keeping this from me!"

"It wasn't my secret to tell," said Eris.

"Yeah well, that doesn't mean you get to let me off," said Jackson, sniffing before he began grinning.

"Shut up, Jackass," she grinned back, pushing him around until it evolved into a tickling match.

Soon the entire pack – including Stiles as he was pack through Eris and Scott – had joined in the little war. It was Eris, Isaac, Stiles and Erica against Scott, Allison, Jackson and Boyd and Eris' side was losing! The little war only ended when the bell rang and there was a promise that it would continue after school so Eris made a plan to ambush the pack so they'd have a chance of winning this little fight.

"We'll wait until everyone else has gone and then pounce!" she said, eyes bright with childish mischief.

"What if they leave along with everyone else?" asked Isaac.

"They won't, not if they see the jeep still sitting in the parking lot."

"She's got a good point," said Erica.

"What if we call Derek and Peter as back up?" asked Stiles, "they could easily pin Boyd and Scott down while we attacked."

"That's a great idea!" said Eris.

"I now see why couch likes having you two nearby during lacrosse meets," gaped Isaac.

The plan went perfectly. Everyone left and Eris, from her vantage point, could see that Jackson's car hadn't moved, and neither had Allison's. Eris waited for a few minutes until she spotted all of the opposing time members before giving Stiles and Isaac the signal. Eris was about to run to join them when a hand wrapped around her waist and mouth. Before she could scream, Eris felt a tiny needle being inserted into her neck. Then everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Kate Argent.**

Eris woke up with a gasp and looked around, trying her best to move despite hearing the massive chains around her wrists. She immediately recognised the building as the remains of the Hale house – which had now become a construction site because Peter wanted a packhouse – and groaned as she listened to her bones click as she moved around. The last thing she remembered was getting ready to attack the other team with tickles when someone grabbed her from behind and she was injected with something that caused her to lose consciousness before she could scream. The scent of cheap perfume filled her nostrils and it took only a second for Eris to realise who her kidnapper was: Kate Argent.

The blonde woman had obviously heard that the case had been reopened and knew that now Peter was awake, he could lead the sheriff right to her so she resorted to kidnapping. It was no secret that Eris was apart of Peter's pack, nor was it a secret that she was the sheriff's daughter so either one was a reason for Kate to grab her as she did. Eris also knew that Kate wasn't mentally stable and she would have to tread carefully if she wanted to make it out of this situation alive.

Taking a better look around, Eris realised that there was another smell hanging in the air. Blood. She quickly scanned her own body but found no wounds that could be bleeding… and then she looked through the remains of the glass doors. Three bodies were piled up in front of the stairs, builders, in various states of decomposition. Kate must have been living in the remains of the Hale house for a while – or at least camping out there – and that only served to increase Eris' fear. Especially when she couldn't see Kate anywhere.

Whimpering softly, Eris continued to pull against the chains holding her but they wouldn't budge! They must have been built to withstand a werewolf given the thickness of the metal and the fact they were laced with wolfsbane on the inside and out. These were either the only chains Kate had on her at the time or she really believed that Eris was a werewolf. If number two was the case then Eris had a chance of getting out of this alive with only minor scratches but if number one was true… she'd be in BIG trouble.

A howl ripped through the air – a howl full of rage and pain and sorrow, but mostly rage – and it wasn't hard to guess that her pack had discovered she was missing but that thought gave her no comfort. Her predicament was most likely a trap for the rest of the pack and they would be falling for it, doing exactly what Kate wanted, so she had to figure out a way to stop them before the people she loved got hurt.

"Well, well. Look who's awake?" the grating voice of Kate Argent said as the woman herself came into view.

"Kate Argent, I presume?" hissed Eris.

"And you must be Eris," said Kate, bending down to finish drawing a circle of black powder Eris didn't notice before. "I didn't have enough time to see who I was grabbing at the school, so you'll have to excuse me if I didn't get the right girl."

"Oh no, you got the right girl," said Eris, "you succeeded in kidnapping the daughter of the sheriff and pack member of Peter Hale."

"Good. Sorry about the chains, had to make sure you hadn't been turned. It's not like your going to be getting out of this alive anyway but I needed to know which knife to use."

Kate stepped into the circle with a malicious grin as she showed Eris two massive knives. Swallowing, Eris did her best to ignore the anxiety that was filling her every breath as she watched Kate continue preparing for the eventual arrival of her pack. She knew there was nothing she could do while she was chained up to the support beam but there was no way she could get out of the chains… unless she disconnected her thumb!

Internally grinning, Eris began pulling at her thumb while she watched Kate. She prayed that what she was doing would work otherwise her pack were as good as dead – and so was she.

~{Eris}~

Peter had shifted fully the moment he realised Eris had been taken by Kate. Stiles was on the phone to his father and was on the verge of a panic attack while Allison stood by his side, phoning parents and telling them what Kate had done. Derek and the other betas were fully wolfed and all whimpering as they worried for their most fragile packmate. The youngest Hale was acting as a support for Stiles, who was buried in his chest the moment his father had disconnected and didn't even think of moving until Peter caught her scent in the air. Without thinking, Peter sprinted off towards the scent with his pack following behind him.

Cars were heard driving just behind them and Peter turned his head slightly to see the Argent parents as well as the other human members of the pack following after them in cars. He knew he should have been more worried that the Argent's now knew who was apart of his pack but Peter was far too concerned with finding the girl he had begun falling in love with. Silently, Peter promised that he would find her. He only hoped she was alive when he did so.

~{Eris}~

Eris had just managed to disconnect her thumb when both she and Kate heard the scrapping of footsteps and tires on leaves. She froze when Kate stepped into the circle and whimpered when Kate put the knife next to her neck. Kate just smirked at her and waited, grinning in satisfaction when Peter and the rest of the pack – and even the Argents – stepped into the house for Kate to see.

"Mountain ash," hissed Peter, staring down at the circle. "Using the same trick twice Kate?"

"Well, if it works, why fix it?" said Kate, moving the knife closer to Eris' neck.

She could feel the cold metal now touching her skin and felt the tears she had been holding back overflow.

"Kate, what are you doing? We have a code!" said Chris, both Victoria and Allison were pushed behind him but Allison was focused on Eris – who she had never seen cry before.

"The code is nothing but a hindrance!" hissed Kate, "Victoria agrees with me! Look at all the good the code did her brother! Besides, you know as well as I do, all these animals will eventually slip up. I'm just employing a pre-emptive strike."

"But Eris is human," said Scott, "she's done nothing to warrant her death."

Kate snarled at Scott. Eris felt the knife move further into her neck, cutting her flesh slowly and painfully. Peter and the other wolves smelt it as well, each one growling, but no one moved closer. There was nothing they could do.

"She's apart of the problem! She's a member of your pack and therefore that makes her just as bad as you!"

"So, you're going to kill me?" asked Allison, stepping forward and out of the protective arms of her mother and father.

Looking her up and down, Kate's guard slipped as her face softened and that was all Eris needed.

Without thinking, Eris slipped the chains off her wrists and punched Kate in the face. The CRACK of Kate's jaw-breaking was all anyone needed to hear to know her punch had landed its target. The force sent Kate tumbling out of the circle and right into the waiting arms of Peter, fully wolfed. Gasping Eris grabbing the knife Kate had kept pressed against her flesh and threw it as far away from her as physically possible while Allison ran to break the circle.

Isaac, Scott, Stiles and Allison immediately jumped on her, pulling her into a tight hug as Eris sobbed into Stiles' chest. She could barely think as Derek picked her up bridal style and she curled into his body. Victoria and Chris watched their interaction with something similar to shock awe before Chris jumped in to save his sister's life, though it was more to save Peter as the cops had just arrived.

The sheriff was running out of the car the moment he spotted Derek coming out of the building site with Eris in his arms. He didn't stop, though, just looked to Derek with a silent question and when Derek nodded his head, ran inside to arrest the woman who had almost killed his youngest child.

Peter waited until Kate was safely in custody with no hope of escape before running to Eris' side and taking her from his nephew. The entire pack were crowded around her as she continued to sob in Peter's arms, all giving a soft and comforting rumble in hopes of helping their packmate. Stiles offered to drive Jackson back to his car but he refused to move.

"If I had the bite, I could have protected her," said Jackson.

"Jackson," said Peter, still holding Eris tightly to his chest. "Come back to mine. I'll give you the bite. For Eris."

Jackson nodded and followed the Hales to the jeep. Peter, reluctantly, handed Stiles his younger sister before motioning for Jackson to follow him and Derek as they sprinted off towards their car. The Argents waited until the werewolves had fled before approaching Stiles and Scott.

Victoria, while not happy about it, offered Scott her blessing to continue dating her daughter, realising that it could have just as easily have been her holding Eris hostage. Chris had offered to pay for any medical bills Eris would incur as an apology for his family harming her but Stiles waved him off and drove off.

Allison watched them leave and turned to her parents with a look that Eris had used hundreds of time, a look that said: 'you are in so much trouble.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Heal**

The Sheriff hadn't let either of his children out of his sight since Kate Argent had abducted Eris. The blonde was now safely locked behind bars waiting for her trial. Peter and Derek – as well as the rest of the pack which now included Jackson – were constantly popping in and out, bringing snacks and comforting Eris – who had been sentenced to bed rest by her father and Melissa. The Sheriff had, of course, been worried when he first met Derek and Peter but that worry had eased completely when he saw just how much Eris lit up when she spotted either Hale. It also helped that both men had saved Eris from Kate so… you know.

Eris was forced to remain in bed by her father, Melissia, Stiles and the rest of the pack. She was never allowed to be on her feet for more than a few seconds before she was forced back into bed by the nearest person, usually Peter. It was driving her crazy but it also made her feel all warm and gooey inside at the prospect of people caring about her so much that they'd force her to do something she hated to take care of her. Though that didn't mean she'd stop yelling at them for it.

Stiles barely left her side and when he did, he was always back within three seconds of leaving. She knew Stiles was terrified when she had been taken and even more so when she saw the scar on Eris' neck from the knife. In all honesty, he was probably more scared than she was during the kidnapping.

"Back to bed," ordered Stiles, the moment he spotted her standing in the kitchen.

"No! I've been in bed for two days. Only my neck was cut, seriously! Calm your asses down," said Eris, shaking her head.

She was pulling different ingredients from the cupboards and pouring them into a pan. Stiles was watching her with an anxious expression that she ignored to the best of her ability. She didn't ignore how he reached for his phone and 'discreetly' messaged the pack, knowing that she'd probably be thrown back into bed by Peter or Derek, but she didn't care.

The moment she heard the knock at the door, Eris prepared herself for the constant pressuring to get back into bed only to be shocked when she saw only Erica and Isaac enter. Isaac was at her side in an instant, hugging her as tightly as he could without damaging her, while Erica stood by Stiles and silently judged her. The werewolf attached to Eris was whimpering and whining as Eris pottered around the kitchen, petting his fluffy hair and whispering soothing words.

"Why isn't she in bed?" asked Erica.

"She wouldn't go and I don't have the strength to force her."

Stiles and Erica shared a look and then focused back on Eris and Isaac.

"Where's the rest of the pack?"

"Gerard Argent is back in town," said Isaac, releasing Eris only to wrap his arms around her shoulders, "they wanted to make sure he wouldn't be a problem so are talking things through with Victoria and Chris."

"Damn!" hissed Stiles.

"It's going to be fine," said Eris, putting some of the food down on the plates Isaac laid out. "As long as he stays away from us, we aren't going anywhere near him."

Sadly, they all knew that – with their luck – nothing would go according to plan but no one voiced these concerns. Instead, they sat down at the table and began eating, only stopping when the rest of the pack came pilling in along with the sheriff. Everyone made a comment about Eris being out of bed but they were all glad she was being herself – Peter especially had been terrified that her confrontation with Kate would change her in ways no one wanted.

"Right, now that dinner's over! You're going back to bed."

Eris glared at Peter but didn't say anything as Peter picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her room. He gently tucked her back into bed and sat beside her with a soft look in his eyes.

"Peter, I'm fine," said Eris, rubbing her thumb over his hand.

"You could have been killed… because of me," said Peter, "Kate would have killed you just for associating with me."

"She would have tried something anyway. She didn't even know who I was until I confirmed it, she could have grabbed anyone that night."

"I don't like it when you're hurt," said Peter, putting his head on her lap.

Eris smiled softly, running her hands through his long hair, and kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine, Peter."

"Mate," he mumbled under his breath, but Eris still heard.

"Mate?"

Peter froze.

"I, er."

"I'd love to be your mate, Peter. All you have to do is ask," said Eris.

Peter sat up and looked her dead in the eye: "Will you be my mate?"

"Yes."

Cheering downstairs alerted them to the pack's eavesdropping but neither cared as their lips connected and sparks ignited in their hearts and minds.

"No sex in the house!" cried the Sheriff.

"DADDY!"

"I mean it!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Kanima **

Eris had only been at the video store for a few hours – having just managed to convince her father and Peter to allow her back to work – when a roar ripped through the air. She couldn't stop the scream as one of the massive cabinets was thrown on top of her. She was completely covered by it and unable to move as a scaly creature moved towards her, claws outstretched and dripping with what she assumed was venom.

The creature moved until it was face to face with Eris, its blood red, reptilian eyes locked with her amber ones and it hissed. It raised its claws, ready to strike her down, but stopped the moment in inhaled her scent. It let out a hum and gently rubbed its head against her cheek, which had tears flooding down it, before standing up and scuttling away just as the familiar shape of Peter Hale came into view.

"She wolf?!" cried Peter, running to her aid. He threw the cabinet off her and immediately gathered her in his arms. "Eris! Are you okay? Speak to me!"

Eris blinked, black spots filling her vision. Peter hugged her to his chest with the force of a thousand suns, gently cradling her as the cop cars arrived. When the Sheriff spotted his only daughter being cradled by an older man after said man had pushed a metal cabinet off her, he sprinted towards them. Neither of the men spoke but they both had the same idea, get Eris to a hospital!

Peter knew he never should have allowed Eris to return to work after what happened with Kate but it had been a few weeks so they thought she would be fine. Peter couldn't lose his mate, not when he just got her safe and sound. The Sheriff was calling for an ambulance while holding onto Peter, who was still hugging Eris close to his chest.

There were no wounds, no blood on her body and that was the only good sign. Derek came sprinting into the video store, having felt the pain through their pack bonds, and his face paled when he saw Eris in Peter's arms. He dropped down on his knees in front of Peter and did his best to hide Peter's arm as it was covered with black veins from taking Eris' pain away. And there was a lot of it.

~{Eris}~

The entire Hale pack was crowded into Eris' hospital room, waiting for her to open her eyes or give any sign that she was okay. Neither Derek or Peter moved from their positions on either side of her. They were taking away her pain every second and only moved when the Sheriff came in and wanted to sit beside her.

There was a soft knock on the door and Allison stepped inside.

"Hi," she said softly, "Lydia just phoned me and I rushed over… is she alright? Is there any damage?"

Scott moved to comfort her while Derek and Peter kept their eyes focused Eris' unmoving face.

"We don't know," said Scott quietly, "the Doctors say there isn't any internal damage but they don't know anything else." 

Allison nodded and turned to Eris. Making sure both men at Eris' side knew she wasn't going to hurt Eris, Allison moved towards Derek and placed a gentle kiss on Eris' forehead, sniffing back the tears as she returned to Scott.

"She's going to be okay, though, right?"

Stiles just shrugged as he threw another book down and opened a different one. He had found the recipe books Eris had been using to help Peter and was trying to find anything that could be used to help Eris in anyway. No one knew what he was doing until Allison decided to take a look and read the first passage that Stiles had translated with google.

"'Healing Remedies for Werewolf's?'" read Allison.

Derek glanced over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"These are my mom's recipe books," explained Stiles, "I'm hoping that I can find something to help Eris."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Peter, Alpha eyes glowing.

"'Cos the books are in LATIN!" yelped Stiles.

"And we all have access to google translate," said Allison waving her phone at him. "Give me a book."

Soon everyone in the room had a book in hand and their phone in the other. They worked in silence with the only communication being between the two couples and it was only a gesture or two in hopes of comforting their partner. Three hours later and Jackson was waving a book in the air with a triumphant grin.

"Found it!"

~{Eris}~

Eris opened her eyes to find herself confronted by the horrible white light of hospital lights. She grumbled and tried her best to sit up but her entire body was stiff and painful. Turning her head, Eris' eyes widened as she spotted an old man sitting in the chair beside her bed. He was balding and wearing wool and was popping pills like they were candy.

"Gerard Argent, I presume?" said Eris, her throat croaky and dry.

"And you must be Eris, the girl who runs with wolves," Gerard's voice was slippery and cold. His dead eyes stared directly into her soul but Eris refused to flinch, even though she was weak compared to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh well, I just wanted to make sure my granddaughter's best friend is well. And to find out why my kanima wouldn't kill you."

Eris' eyes widened in realisation and she turned her head to the other side to come face to face with the creature who had felled the cabinet on top of her.

"Your trying to kill me then," said Eris, there was no fear in her voice.

"It would appear so," said Gerard.

He made a gesture to the kanima but the creature did nothing but rub its scaly cheek against Eris' cheek. Gerard narrowed his eyes and growled but couldn't seem to control the creature no matter how much he tried to order Eris' destruction.

"Aw, someone get a disobedient puppy?" mocked Eris.

"Well, I could always just kill you myself."

"But you won't," said Eris, ignoring the pain.

She sat up as best she could, with the help of the kanima, and watched Gerard pace back and forth.

"And why is that?"

"Well other than the fact that it would be pretty obvious," said Eris with a smirk, "you're intrigued by me, I can see it in your eyes. You want to know why the kanima won't attack me and you want to use me to make my pack suffer."

"You're a smart girl, Eris. I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

"And I'm going to enjoy watching Peter and Derek smash your head against the nearest wall while Alison cheers from the side lines."

SMACK.

Eris didn't even flinch when Gerard's hand connected with her cheek. She just smiled at him and watched as he and the kanima stormed away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Gerard Argent**

When Peter entered the hospital room the next day, he could see the hand shaped bruise that Gerard had left on Eris' pale skin. He was quick to examine the bruise as he sat down in the seat beside her bed, clutching her hand slightly tighter than normal. This caused Eris to groan as she was startled awake but that groan soon turned into a warm smile when her eyes connected with those of Peter Hale.

"Hay Alpha," said Eris, her voice still scratchy.

Peter passed her a cup of water.

"She-wolf. You scared us, you know. We thought you'd never wake up."

Eris grinned: "Well next time a kanima attacks me, I'll make sure to move out of the way of the cabinet it decides to throw at me, yeah?"

"Kanima? You saw what attacked you?"

"Well, not really."

"Then how –?"

"Gerard Argent stopped round last night," said Eris, gesturing to the bruise. "He brought the kanima with him. Apparently, he doesn't appreciate my humour and the fact I'm friends with Alison."

"What?"

"I'm fine! Just a bruise… though I do want to know what a kanima is and why Gerard was so annoyed when it didn't attack me."

Peter just stared at her with wide eyes before he pulled out his phone, which was buzzing like a mad man. The moment he read the text Derek had sent him, Peter knew he wouldn't be able to keep Eris in the hospital bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Jackson's missing."

"WHAT?!"

Immediately, Eris threw the sheets off of her – not caring that her entire body was screaming in protest at the sudden movement – and began pulling on the clothes that were laid out on the dresser. Peter watched her carefully but didn't dare say anything as he knew Eris wouldn't listen until Jackson was safe.

"Derek and the others are looking for him," said Peter. "We can join the search at any time."

"Then let's go!"

"You need to be signed out first," said Peter.

"Peter, honey, baby, darling… do you really think this is the first time I've snuck out of a hospital before?"

~{Eris}~

The duo met up with the rest of the pack in the preserve. Everyone was shocked to see Eris up on her feet but then the shock wore off and they realised that there was no way she was doing to stay in bed when Jackson was missing. Peter was hovering at her side encase of any weakness or danger so they knew she was safe.

"What happened?"

"We don't know," said Scott, "one minute Jackson's talking to Stiles about the ingredients for the remedy we were hoping to make and the next he was a lizard!"

"He practically threw me into a wall and then sprinted out of the front door before we could catch him."

"Lizard? Covered in grey scales? Red and yellow reptilian eyes? Claws dripping with venom?"

"How did you know?" asked Derek.

"That's the kanima that put me in hospital… oh god, Gerard's controlling Jackson. Oh HELL no am I letting that old fucker hurt my best friend!" Eris was practically roaring at this point and everyone flinched at the pure rage that was rolling off Eris. "What do we know about Kanima's and how to stop them?"

"Not much," said Peter, "but I know where we can get the information."

Eris nodded.

"Derek, you stay with Eris. Scott, Stiles, you two need to go to Deaton and convince him to tell you as much as possible. The rest of you are with me. Anyone who sees Jackson will immediately call in and will not engage. We don't want to harm a pack member but if fighting is inevitable, go for non-killing blows."

Everyone nodded in agreement with the plan. Suddenly, Eris' phone – which had been stashed in the pocket of the trousers Stiles had dropped off for her – began ringing. Immediately, Eris looked down at the caller ID and was shocked to see Allison's name flash up.

"Allison?" 

"Eris," said Alison through sobs.

"What's happened?"

"It's my mom! This lizard thing attacked the house – she-she's dead!"

"Allison, stay there. Derek and I are coming to you, we have a lot to explain."

~{Eris}~

When they arrived at the Argent house, Eris sprinted out of the car and into the house. Allison was clutching her father in a death grip as she did her best to avoid looking into the living-room where Victoria's body was covered by a white sheet. It seemed that Allison had managed to explain everything to her father as he wasn't the least bit surprised when Derek followed Eris inside and moved towards the body.

"We have no idea where Gerard is," said Eris, "but I know he's going to be after me. He thinks I've corrupted Allison and is using Jackson to try and kill me."

This seemed to snap both Allison and Chris out of their grief and their faces soon turned to stone. Chris stood up and left the room, returning with a USB drive and laptop. He quickly scrolled through the listings until Kanima came up on the screen.

"We don't want to hurt Jackson," said Eris, watching Chris armour up. Allison was equipped with her bow and silver tipped arrows and was waiting beside Derek while Chris and Eris talked. "He had no control over what he was doing!"

"I know," said Chris, turning to hand her a gun. "None of these weapons are strong enough to kill a kanima. They will stun him, but they won't kill him. We also don't know what other creatures Gerard has on his side so it's better to be safe than sorry."

"I'm starting to like you, Chris," said Eris, loading the gun perfectly.

"Excuse me if I don't say the same."

"You're excused."

~{Eris}~

They eventually tracked Gerard to the lacrosse field where he and Jackson were waiting. Eris had texted Peter while in Derek's car, making him very much aware of Chris being on their side. Peter made sure they knew to meet the pack by the far side so they could make a plan of attack.

"Glad to see you Chris, I'm sorry about the circumstances," said Peter, shaking Chris' hand.

"Yeah." 

Eris turned and was shocked to find Lydia and Danny standing beside Scott and Stiles on the field. The two, while shocked, seemed to be highly concerned for Jackson who was prowling around Gerard like a body guard.

"What are they doing here?" asked Eris.

"_They _are how we've going to save Jackson from the kanima," said Stiles with a grin.

"How?"

"By appealing to Jackson's humanity," said Lydia. "So let's go save my boyfriend. And then I can berate you both for keeping this a secret from me."

"Love you too Lydia," said Eris.

Peter was the first to move towards Gerard, with the entire pack behind him. Erica and Boyd were standing beside Eris, fully wolfed, ready to attack at a moments notice in order to defend their human. Jackson tilted his head upon seeing Eris and Lydia and Danny but soon pulled away as Gerard ordered him once again.

"Well, well, well," said Gerard, grinning like the lunatic he was, "my own blood has betrayed me."

Allison and Chris couldn't even look at him and instead were focused on Jackson and making sure he wouldn't attack them. Eris grabbed her hand and rubbed her thumb over Allison's hand while she focused on Gerard and the prospect of what was to come. Peter and Derek growled at him, eyes glowing and claws ready.

"We don't have to fight!" said Peter, "we just want our pack member back."

"And I want a fight!" cried Gerard with a cackle.

Without so much as a warning, Gerard began a barrage of flash bangs, scattering the pack.

"You want a fight? Then let's fight!" roared Peter.

Eris was already running towards Jackson before Peter shouted his command with Lydia and Danny hot on her heel. The Kanima roared and charged towards them on Gerard's orders but stopped before he could crash into them upon seeing who he was charging at. Lydia gasped, raising a hand to touch his face, before giving the scared teen a warming smile. Eris and Danny were soon hugging different him, ignoring the fighting that was occurring around them.

"Come back to us Jackson," whispered Lydia.

"Please, you're my best friend," said Danny.

"And my body-guard," whimpered Eris.

Suddenly they were all thrown away from the lizard-man as Gerard sent a load of bullets towards them. One caught Jackson in the shoulder causing him to cry out as it burned him. Without thinking all three humans yelled out: "JACKSON!"

And then, it was as if a light had switched on in Jackson's mind. Slowly, the kanima features began to shift and change until they resembled his human self only with the familiar wolf features that everyone was thankful for. They didn't get long to enjoy it though as Gerard sent a volley of arrows towards them – yelling out in rage –catching Lydia in the arm and Danny in the leg. Eris barley managed to dodge the arrows by throwing herself onto the ground, injuring her ribs even further.

Jackson saw red at this point and didn't even think before sprinting towards Gerard. He couldn't get close enough, though, but that didn't stop him from using his tail to take out Gerard's weapons.

The fighting was over and Gerard was standing with his back against the wall with no where to go. Eris grabbed the gun she had been hiding and moved in front of everyone so she was standing directly in front of Gerard.

"You've lost Gerard. You've got no weapons, no creatures, no backup and you're slowly dying. Did you really think you could win?" Eris asked, gun pointed directly at his head, her hand unmoving, "You're a sociopath, Gerard Argent. You broke your daughter's mind, tried to do the same to Allison and probably even Victoria and yet you weren't happy with ruining their lives so you just _had _to destroy other innocent people.

"You said you would enjoy breaking me… well, as you can see, I'm far from broken, barley even dented, while you are the one on your knees pleading for mercy from a teenage girl you had tried to kill. How does it feel to be on the other side of the gun? How does it feel to have all of your control ripped away? How does it feel to know I can take away e_verything _you hold dear with just a twitch of my finger?

"Do you understand now? Why people hate you? why your own granddaughter and son hate you? It isn't because we corrupted them, it isn't because we lied to them or broke them. We just told them the truth and your actions did all that work for us."

Swallowing, Eris glanced back towards Allison and Chris before moving the gun and returning to face Gerard. She was now in the perfect position to shoot him if she saw fit.

"Allison… give me a reason." 

Allison stuttered. The pack held a collective breath, all of them figuring out what Eris was asking.

"Give me a reason to let him live… Please," Eris' voice wavered and they could all tell she was holding back tears at the prospect of what she was about to do. "Give me a reason why I should spare him!" 

"Why?" Gerard grunted.

This sent the tears running down her face but she didn't flinch once. Chris would never admit it but Eris probably had more nerve than he did. Even with werewolves who had done wrong, Chris had never been able to look them in the eye while he shot them – it was one of the reasons Gerard had often called him a cowered.

"Because I don't want to kill you, no matter what you've done. I don't want to hurt anyone! But if I don't end this now, if I don't end you, you'll hurt someone else that I care about and I WON'T let that happen. I can't let that happen. So please, Allison give me a reason."

"I can't," said Allison.

Allison didn't want her best friend to become a killer but she had no reason for her to allow Gerard to live. Her heart was aching and she was thinking but she couldn't.

"Chris?"

"He killed Victoria," said Chris through his own tears, "I have no reasons."

"Anyone?" sniffed Eris.

There was silence.

"Gerard? Give me a reason to spare you. Please, give me a reason 'cos I don't want to be a murderer, like you. Give me a good reason to let you live."

"Just shoot me, little girl," Gerard sneered.

**And she did.**

The bullet left the barrel the moment Eris pressed her finger down, sliding out of the gun with ease and cutting through the flesh in Gerard's forehead without any resistance. The life slowly drained out of his cold eyes and his face seemed to freeze in his typical sneer and his body slowly fell forward into a pool of his own blood on the grass.

Eris dropped the gun immediately and then dropped to her knees.

_I did my duty to my pack. I did my duty to my pack. I did my duty to my pack. I did my duty to my pack._

Peter was the first to her side but even he had nothing to say as he wrapped his arms around the weeping girl he had grown to love. Derek was soon at her other side, nuzzling into Eris' cheek while making room for Jackson and Erica and Isaac to do the same. Allison was tucked into the arms of her father but was quickly released by Chris to run towards her best friend who needed all the support she could get.

_I did my duty to my pack. I did my duty to my pack. I did my duty to my pack. I did my duty to my pack._

Derek could see her beginning to go into shock and forced her head towards him before speaking: "Eris, repeat after me; Alpha and Beta, Omega Creator. The phoenix, the fox and the wolf. Three beings of strength, who protect at length and I am one of these three."

"Alpha and Beta, Omega Creator. The phoenix, the fox and the wolf. Three beings of strength, who protect at length and I am one of these three."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Hello Alphas**

It had been a few weeks since the death of Gerard. The police had discovered the body in the preserve and Chris had managed to convince them that he had gone out hunting the cougar that had attacked Eris – for Allison, of course. They had constructed an entire tale – which Eris fed to her father in slow hints – that Gerard had been attacked by the cougar and his gun had misfired and shot Gerard in the head. The case was closed within a few days.

Peter had already begun the reconstruction of the old Hale House. Derek had been round to the house of each pack member, getting the colours they would prefer for their rooms. Eris had been the first one Derek had gone to when Peter had asked for his help and she was delighted to know she had been included as had Stiles when Derek had asked him. Eris had, of course, picked red – remembering the colour of Peter's alpha eyes – and Stiles had picked forest green due to it being Rosco's colour.

Lydia and Danny had been excited to find Derek waiting for them and Lydia had quickly offered her services in helping the boys decorate. Peter had quickly accepted the help, neither man having any idea how to decorate a house, and soon Lydia was dragging everyone shopping to find furniture for everyone's rooms.

"I think you're going to regret this," mumbled Eris as she sat in Peter's living-room, snuggled into his side.

"Why?" asked Peter, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"'Cos Lydia doesn't do anything half-way." 

He learned that _very _quickly.

~{Eris}~

Eris was working her first shift at the diner since being released from the hospital and could honestly say, she hadn't missed it. Men and women were either hitting on her or insulting her, she was constantly on her feet and almost never had a break because she wanted to impress the manager. Peter had wanted her to take more time off before beginning work again and Eris now felt like an idiot for not doing as he had suggested.

With an hour left on the clock, Eris slid between tables before eventually stopping in front of a table where five people were waiting. Immediately, she noticed the blind man sitting in the middle of the table and mentally went through the best way to approach that.

"Hello, I'm Eris Stilinski and I'll be your server today. What can I get you?"

The woman sniffed and made a face before turning to the blind man in the centre of the table.

"We'll have three steaks and two burgers," he said, an English accent sliding through his words.

"Alright," said Eris, "would you like me to get you the drink menu?"

"Please." 

Eris nodded, making her way to the kitchen to grab five menus, making sure to grab the braille one and place it on top. She then returned to the five and quickly handed out menus, the blind man smiling slightly when he felt the familiar bumps.

"Your food will be ready in about ten minutes."

Upon turning away, Eris noticed Peter and Derek sitting at the counter waiting for her to notice them and immediately made her way over. She slapped them on the head with a grin and poured the pair coffees while putting the order on the line.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eris.

"We came to check on you, she-wolf," said Peter, "it's your first time back at work since the attack and we wanted to make sure you're taking it easy."

"Aw!" said Eris before, once again, slapping them. "I don't need to be check up on!"

"I did tell him that," said Derek, sipping his coffee.

"And yet, you're still here," said Eris. "Don't try and throw him under the bus because you don't want a slap."

"…Sorry Eris…"

"Love you too, Derek."

"Order up!"

Eris turned around, grabbed the five plates and quickly put all of the stuff down at their table. She then sent them a smile before moving on to the next table to take their order. All the while Peter and Derek were keeping an eye on her from their seats, their senses completely overridden by the smell of food and their focus on Eris alone.

Finally, she was allowed to clock out and the Hale men practically rushed her out of the diner and into the car to take her home. None of them saw the five sets of glowing red eyes following their every movement, or the movement of one specific individual.

~{Eris}~

"Dad! Stiles! Breakfast!"

The Sheriff and Stiles were downstairs within seconds and were sitting at the table as Eris came out of the kitchen with a large bowl of scrambled eggs. Stiles' eyes practically turned into hearts upon seeing that and he immediately devoured his plate before doing back for more. Noah and Eris chuckled at his idiocy as they got ready for the morning.

"Please make more for tomorrow!" cried Stiles after it was all gone.

Eris just patted his head, pilled a few containers into her bag, and pulled him outside to where her bike and his car were waiting. She handed Stiles the backpack, pulled on her helmet and turned on the bike. She sent a wave to her father and brother before beginning her drive towards school. Along the path she met up with two other bikers who appeared to be going the exact same way which only served to hit Eris' competitive nerve and soon the three were in a race.

Arriving at school, Eris was the first to enter the spot and threw her hands up in the air while removing her helmet.

"I win!"

The two bikes pulled up either side of her, both riders shaking their heads while they removed their helmets. Eris was shocked to see the twin faces of her customers from yesterday appear from under the helmets. They were both giving her an amused look as they got off their bikes and began locking up.

"I still win."

They just nodded at her.

Stiles and Scott were soon rushing over with her bag, which she accepted gratefully, shooting looks towards the twins who were walking away from them and into the building. Eris just smacked them both round the head before linking their arms together and beginning to walk.

"We're off to see the wizard," said Eris with a grin.

"The wonderful wizard of Oz," continued Stiles.

"Because, because, because, because, be-cause!" continued Scott.

"Because of the wonderful things he does!" the three of them finished in unison before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

~{Eris}~

The first class of the day was science, which Eris shared with the twins, and Eris was _not _looking forward to it. She sat near the window with two empty seats around her and was glaring at the teacher before he had even opened his mouth – he had tried flirting with some of the students, Eris included. When the twins entered the room they were ordered to sit beside Eris who was still glaring at the teacher despite the twins seeing it.

"Did he kick your puppy or something?" said one of the twins when he sat down beside her.

"Huh?" asked Eris, turning towards him.

"Sorry… I'm Ethan, this is my brother Aiden. Why are you glaring at the teacher?"

"'Cos he's a pedo that the headmaster is hiding," said Eris, like it was nothing. "Pleasure to meet you Ethan, Aiden. I'm Eris, though I suppose you already know that."

"Nice to meet you Eris."

When the teacher began the lesson Eris was quick to pull out her book and begin flipping through it. She then noticed that neither of the twins had a book and slid hers across for the pair to share. The pair looked at her but all she could do was wink as she grabbed her brother's book from her bag and opened it back to the page she had been reading. It seemed that Stiles had forgotten to remove it when he had given her the backpack.

"Who are you? Mary Poppins?" asked Aiden when he spotted the second book.

"Well I do like Rum punch."

~{Eris}~

At Lunch, Eris noticed the pack had all migrated towards the lacrosse field and felt a sudden pressure on her chest. She quickly turned so her back was to the field and spotted the twins sitting at a picknick table with nothing in front of them. Admittedly, she had wanted to share her freshly made food with the pack but she couldn't bring herself to go near the lacrosse field so soon after what had happened to Gerard and Kate. So, with a pounding heart and unsteady breath, she walked over to the twins and sat down.

"Hello boys," she grinned.

"Eris," they said in unison.

"Did you both _actually _bring any food or are you too shy to go and buy some?" Ethan and Aiden shared a look, rubbing the back of their heads. "Too shy then."

Opening her backpack, Eris pulled out two of the six containers and pushed them towards them. The twins each opened a container and were soon grinning like maniacs upon seeing the beautifully made ham and beef sandwiches inside.

"Right, your officially Mary Poppins!" said Aiden, his eyes rolling up into his head in sheer bliss as he bit into the sandwich.

"Does that make you the Banks children?" asked Eris with a slight grin. "If so, which one of you is Jane and which is Michael?"

"I'm Michael!" they said in unison.

Soon the twins were both arguing about who was who and Eris couldn't stop the tears of amusement falling from her eyes as she listen to the massive teens argue about being Mary Poppins characters.

"Eris?" Erica's voice called, gaining her attention. "What are you doing over here?"

"Huh? Oh! Erica! I figured I'd be nice to the two new kids. This is Ethan and this is Aiden," Eris introduced. "Jane, Michael, this is my friend Erica. She's taken Aiden so don't even ask."

Everyone else at the table could tell that Eris was lying about her reason for being with the twins but no one commented. Erica stayed for a few minutes, a perplexed look in her eyes, before turning and running back to Boyd who was sitting with the rest of the pack. Eris once again turned to the twins.

"So, you figured out whose who?"

And then the fighting began again.

~{Eris}~

Eris had work directly after school which allowed Peter to call a pack meeting without having to worry about hiding it from her. The entire pack was sitting in the 'war-room' of the newly built Hale house in silence as Derek and Peter stood at the front of the room, rocking back and forth on the balls of their feet.

"Why isn't Eris here?" Stiles had asked the question on everyone's mind.

Peter sighed, having known this question was coming, and rubbed his face. Truthfully, he had no idea why Eris wasn't among them, she needed to know this more than anyone else, but she had been so stressed lately and had fully gotten over Gerard and he didn't want to worry her any more than that.

"She's stressed enough without having to worry about anything else," said Erica, giving Peter a break.

"Erica's right," said Derek, "and besides, we can protect her."

Peter pulled up the image on the TV screen they had had fitted for this purpose. The images was of a symbol, a triangle with three legs, that had been left on the door to Peter's old house. It seemed to have been carved into the wood with claws and that was all the pack needed to know they were in danger.

"This symbol is the calling card for the Alpha Pack. As the name suggests, they are a pack of Alpha's and their leader is an Alpha called Deucalion."

Peter put a picture of Deucalion up on the screen.

"He was blinded by Gerard during a peace talk and has been building a powerful pack ever since. He is also known as the Demon Wolf and is incredibly dangerous. Then there is Ennis, an Alpha who once lived near Beacon Hills, he's known as the Mountain or Iron Wolf to some because of his size and stature. He, on Deucalion's orders, slaughtered his entire pack to gain their power."

Everyone recoiled at that.

"Then there is Kali, Ennis' mate. She's often called the Lion-wolf due to her ability to grow claws on her feet and her preference of ripping the throat out of her victims. Last but by no means least are the Alpha Twins, Ethan and Aiden –"

"They're at our school!" cried Erica in a panic. Everyone immediately turned towards her. "They were the people Eris was sitting with during Lunch."

Peter's eyes glowed red: "Keep her away from them, if you can but don't let her know why! We all know Eris doesn't have the capacity for subtly."

"But how can we keep her away from them without giving her a reason why?" asked Alison. "I can't be the only one to see how stubborn Eris is. If we don't tell her why she'll just go behind our backs to see them." 

"And won't that let the Alpha Pack know we know who they are?" asked Stiles, "Surely, if we're going to keep my sister in the dark – which I still find stupid – we should let her keep hanging out with them, if only so they can see her ignorance and, hopefully, not see her as a threat."

Everyone nodded in agreement at Stiles suggestion. They wouldn't tell Eris but they'd keep a close eye on her when she was with the twins to make sure they wouldn't hurt her.

~{Eris}~

Eris had just finished her last shift at the diner for a week when she spotted the twins and the blind man walking down the road towards her. She sent the twins a quick wave as she walked towards her bike, which they returned, but soon stopped when she noticed the blind man getting closer.

"Hey Mary Poppins," said the twins in unison.

"Jane, Michael, nice to see you again," said Eris.

The blind man held out a hand for her to shake, which she took without the slightest hesitation.

"Hello, I'm Eris Stilinski, we met in the diner."

"Yes, I remember. My name is Deucalion, I'm the guardian of the twins," he introduced.

"By any chance is your father Prometheus?" asked Eris, her tone completely serious.

"No, but my mother was called Clyeme."

The two laughed for a few seconds before Eris felt her phone buzz.

"Excuse me," she grinned.

Pressing the phone against her ear, Eris gave an annoyed sigh: "Hello, my _darling _brother, what do you want?"

"_Are you cooking dinner tonight?"_

"I cook dinner _every _night, why wouldn't I tonight?"

"_No! I meant are you __**currently**__ cooking it!"_

"No. I'm still at the diner, just met up with the twins."

Stiles froze at that but didn't let his tone betray his fear: _"Oh. Well, Peter was gonna order Chinese so…"_

"I'll be there in a few minutes, you annoyance. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Turning back to the trio, Eris grinned and stepped towards them again: "Sorry, I've got to go. That was my brother, I'm needed."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you," said Deucalion.

"You too."

We'll see you at school, Mary," said Aiden.

"Later Jane."

She practically sprinted towards her bike and flew out of the parking lot before what she had said registered in the mind of Aiden. Said twin just groaned while Ethan laughed his head off and Deucalion sent the pair a bemused look.

"So…" said Ethan after he had finished laughing, "do you agree?"

"Yes, she seems perfectly acceptable, we will – however – have to wait and see before we think of doing anything more."

~{Eris}~

Peter was waiting outside when Eris pulled up to the front door in the Hale House. She grinned at him and kissed his cheek before heading inside to join the pack in the dinning room. She completely missed the angry expression Peter was sporting the moment he smelt Deucalion on her as it immediately disappeared when she looked at him again.

Stiles and Scott had saved her favourite and were perfectly fine with her flopping down on top of them on the couch. Looking around at everyone, Eris couldn't miss the obvious tension in the air and decided to try and find out what was going on.

"Everyone okay?"

A chorus of 'Yes' echoed around the room.

Eris knew they were lying but was too exhausted and hungry to interrogate anyone so she simply continued eating while shooting her big brother an inquisitive look which he 'skilfully' avoided.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Pack Bonding**

"Mary Poppins!"

Aiden came charging towards her the moment he spotted her the next day. Eris immediately sprinted in the opposite direction before feeling a hand wrap itself around her waist and lift her up. She let out a laugh of alarm as Aiden lifted her a foot of the ground and proceeded to throw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she cried out.

Ethan was following behind his brother and Eris, shaking his head with a grin. He debated whether he should help her or his brother but chose to simply remain as a witness as to not incur the wrath of either person.

"I am not Jane!"

"REALLY? 'COS YOUR SURE WHINNING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!" screeched Eris as Aiden walked outside into the rain, using her as a shield.

"Aiden come on. She'll catch a cold!"

But the other twin didn't care as he spun around with Eris on his shoulder until the bell rang.

~{Eris}~

Kali was the one to pick the twins up after school that day. The twin's bikes were in the shop for a while after they had been sabotaged by Scott, Isaac and Alison during a school day. She growled at the weather and cursed herself for offering to grab the twins and then Ennis was agreeing. Kali was just about to pull at her pack bonds when she spotted Aiden charging out of the school with a small girl on his shoulder and Ethan trotting behind him.

She quickly realised that Eris was the girl Aiden was carrying and she decided to examine the girl that had intrigued Deucalion. The small girl was tiny in comparison to Aiden – who had now put her down – and didn't seem the least bit deterred by that fact as she continued to mock him. Ethan had thrown his jacket over her in hopes of preventing sickness but she just threw the jacket back and sprinted away from Aiden as he ran to pick her up again.

"Ethan! Aiden! Here now!" cried Kali, "Leave the kid alone!"

"Suckers!"

The twins were terrified when they heard Kali's voice and immediately moved towards the car. Eris was laughing her ass off as she mocked their fear before she was grabbed from behind by Isaac and Boyd.

"Now whose the sucker!" the twins called as they got in the car.

"STILL YOU TWO!"

~{Eris}~

Derek and Peter were sitting in the gym of the Hale house in a meditative pose. Neither spoke or moved as they continued focusing on their wolves and keeping them calm. Peter couldn't stop his thoughts wandering, however, to Eris and her possible danger at being around the twins. He knew that her scent would have been entirely covered with his own, due to their close relationship, so they shouldn't have gone anywhere near her… unless they wanted something from her.

"Peter!" cried Derek.

Peter's eyes snapped open and he looked at his nephew. He then looked down at his hands, which were claws, and groaned the moment he felt the fangs in his mouth.

"Eris?"

"Yeah," said Peter, when the fangs had gone away. "I couldn't stop thinking about her with those twins!"

"I know," said Derek, rubbing his face. "I couldn't stop thinking of it either. There's nothing we can do, though. Maybe we should have told her."

"No! she's barely coping with high school, Gerard and Kate's death, her three jobs and being pack mom – we can't put anything more on her plate. Not until we don't have a choice."

Derek nodded, he could see the logic in that but that didn't mean he wasn't constantly texting Stiles, Scott and Jackson to check up on her.

Suddenly, the door to the Hale house was thrown open and the sound of wet shoes on laminate wood came barrelling into their ears. Peter was the first one to move and just shook his head when he found Eris 'sneaking' her way up to her room while dripping water all over the floor.

"Er, I can explain?" stuttered Eris, when she noticed them coming up from the basement.

"You just decide to run in the rain on one of the coldest days of the year?" said Peter.

Derek quickly grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard and dropped it onto Eris' head while he began turning on the heating.

"Maybe…"

"She-wolf."

"Okay, it was Aiden's fault. He got mad that I called him Jane from Mary Poppins and decided to throw me over his shoulder and dance in the rain," she blabbed.

Both Peter and Derek felt their insides go cold at that but didn't allow it to show. Peter grabbed Eris and pulled her to his chest, scenting her as much as he could – which she assumed was because the rain had washed away most of his scent – before picking her up and taking her to her room.

"Go take a warm shower and change and then we can order pizza," said Peter when they arrived.

"I'm fine."

"Eris."

"Fine! Alpha boy… fine."

"Good."

~{Eris}~

Ennis had been drafted to pick up the pack's dinner from the diner – which had become a regular hotspot for them and Eris was always waiting to put their order in. He didn't understand why the pack were so enthralled by the young waitress but didn't dare question his Alpha.

"Evening Ennis," said Eris when she spotted the mountain enter the diner.

She quickly placed the familiar order on the line, scribbling that it was a take out in the corner, before heading over. The diner was really quiet that night so she was free to speak with him without worrying about getting told off. Ennis just nodded at her in recognition and acknowledgment as he wasn't one to speak.

Inhaling her scent, Ennis had to admit that it was appealing, like roses and nightshade. The way she spoke wasn't so off putting either, her tone was excited but not overly and while she babbled she didn't speak nearly as fast her brother, according to the twins. Her height and body language appealed to the Alpha within him as he couldn't help but feel that protective instinct flush through his system.

"You know the price," said Eris with a little grin.

He handed it over, brushing his hand against hers to scent her, before taking the bag and walking out towards the car.

~{Eris}~

English class that afternoon went by _agonisingly _slowly. Eris was constantly chatting to Erica or Jackson while Ms Blake began setting up assignments and talking through the book they had meant to read – which Eris had forgotten to read due to all of the stress but Ms Blake had been understanding. The dark-haired teacher had offered her a compromise that if Eris did an amazing job on the assignment, Eris would be able to keep her grade despite skipping the book report.

"Right! Time to assign partners," said Ms Blake, pulling out a sheet of paper.

Erica and Eris were practically hopping up and down in their seats, silently praying that they would be put together due to their work ethic. It seemed that Ms Blake had known about their hopes as she made sure to say that they wouldn't be together.

"Scott and Stiles, Boyd and Erica, Allison and Jackson, Lydia and Isaac," while none of them were happy – apart from Erica and Boyd – with being away from their partners, they were happy to still be within the pack. That was until Ms Blake came to Eris' name, which was at the end. "Eris, Aiden and Ethan. Due to the fact you two came in half-way through term I've had to put you together for a lot but don't get too comfortable with this."

The entire pack were frozen in their seats, Eris noticing immediately, but were quick to shrug it off as Ms Blake handed out the sheets and ordered everyone to move beside their partners. Eris was quickly sandwiched in between Aiden and Ethan – who had probably grown tails that were wagging at one hundred miles an hour at that point – and began mapping out a plan for her share of the work within seconds of that being allowed.

Ethan soon jumped into the work as well, helping Eris plan while also scribbling down extra bits of info which could be helpful. Aiden was taking his time to go through some of the previous assignments to see what would get them the best grade. When the bell rang, Eris and the twins collected their work and moved towards the exit.

"You wanna come over?" asked Ethan, "to work on the project, I mean."

"Yeah, Deucalion has a massive library we could skim through to find information," said Aiden.

"Sure!"

"Sweet!" said the twins in unison.

Soon all three of them were on their bikes and heading towards the apartment building which Allison and her father had moved into. Eris followed the twins into the parking lot and was quickly picked up by Ethan who proceeded to walk her into the elevator before setting her down.

"That was annoying."

"We know."

~{Eris}~

Peter was enraged when he found out that Eris had gone to the home of the Alpha Pack but couldn't focus on it for too long as the pack arrived: "There has been a load of ritualistic murders all around Beacon Hills that we believe were committed by a darach – a dark druid. We believe that this druid is either here because of the Alpha Pack or is somehow in league with the Alpha Pack."

Everyone was looking around, biting lips, chewing nails and twirling hair as they thought of Eris being alone with the entire pack of them. Scott and Jackson had to physically stop themselves from getting up and sprinting to find Eris so they could protect her.

"Can we tell Eris now?" asked Stiles.

"NO!"

"Can't wait for this to backfire."

~{Eris}~

Kali was the one to open the door when they arrived outside the apartment. Her eyes seemed to light up when she spotted Eris and she immediately stepped aside to allow them entrance. Ennis was standing at the stove with a massive pot boiling while Deucalion was sitting by a chess board, which Eris assumed Kali had just abandoned to open the door.

"Hi," said Eris, stepping inside.

"Ms Stilinski, a pleasure to see you again," said Deucalion with a fatherly smile.

"You too, Deucalion," said Eris.

Ennis turned to the twins with a look of pure inquisition, so they swiftly moved to explain themselves.

"We have a class project and we hoping to use the library," said Ethan.

Deucalion nodded and gestured with his cane towards the hallway where the library was located. Aiden ushered Eris towards the library, leaving Ethan to grab their bags and explain fully to the rest of the pack. Eris was practically salivating when she saw all the books waiting inside the room, all lined up perfectly in alphabetical order.

"I'm in love!" cried Eris, "I will never leave until I have read all the books in here."

"I don't think Deucalion would mind that," said Aiden quietly.

Meanwhile in the living-room, Deucalion's Alpha eyes were focused on one of the youngest in the pack. Ethan was shifting from foot to foot, not meeting the eyes of his Alpha as he was being questioned.

"Why did you bring her here?" asked Deucalion, "we agreed that we would wait a few more months before bringing her here. The darach could harm her to get to us." 

"We know," stuttered Ethan, "but when the assignment came up, we just saw it as the perfect opportunity… we weren't thinking."

"It doesn't matter. We can simply move up the time table, right?" said Kali with a grin.

"I suppose we could," said Deucalion. "Very well, but for now we keep to the original plan."

The conversation ended the moment Eris and Aiden re-entered the room and Ethan directed them over to the couch to begin. Ennis was cooking just behind them and Eris couldn't help commenting on the smell which served to entice Ennis to her as they began talking about different cooking styles and Eris even got up to help him while still chatting to the twins about the project.

"How do you do that?" gaped Ethan, "I can barely focus on one thing long enough to get it done and you're not only speaking and cooking but also reading the recipe!" 

"The perks of having ADHD," said Eris, with a wink.

Deucalion and Kali were still playing chess and were – subtly – listening to the conversation with matching smirks on their faces. Soon Eris was ushered out of the kitchen and sat back down on the couch were she quickly scribbled down what the boys had found – she was the one with the neatest handwriting – before groaning when she felt her phone vibrate.

"What's wrong?" asked Kali, petting Eris' hair in an eerily similar way to Derek.

"Stiles and Scott have been trying to contact me and I'm not in the mood to talk to them," said Eris, leaning into Kali's hands.

"Why not?"

"Because they're keeping something from me – them and the rest of my pa-friends, including my boyfriend. No one is telling me things and its driving me up the wall."

"I'm sure they have a good reason for such a thing," said Deucalion, settling into the seat beside her.

Eris, being the tactile person she was, rested her head on his broad shoulder without much thought and continued looking at her phone. She didn't notice the rest of the Alpha Pack beaming at her nor did she notice the fact their expressions morphed to anger when she mentioned the fact she had a boyfriend.

"You sound like my dad," said Eris with a sigh, "well… you would if dad ever actually listened to me… even after I came out of hospital after I was kidnapped by Kate Argent and attacked by a ka-cougar but eventually he fell back into the old habit of ignoring me… and I'm rambling so I'm gonna stop."

The entire pack just chucked at her with soft smiles and Deucalion released a comforting rumble the moment he scented her sorrow. Eris didn't seem to notice the wolfiness of the action and instead just snuggling into Deucalion more.

"Oi, come on, dinner," said Ennis.

Ethan and Aiden immediately grabbed Eris' arms and pulled her up, forcing her to sit in the middle of them as Ennis dished everything out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Eris and the Alpha Pack**

More murders were discovered with every passing day and with each body the Hale Pack became more anxious to tell Eris what was going on. It hadn't taken long for Eris to figure out something was wrong but she had assumed that it was only because of the ritualistic murders and not because of the people she was constantly hanging around with when she wasn't with the Pack. Jackson was so close to blurting out the truth after they had first fought the Alpha Pack but Erica had slapped a hand across his mouth and Lydia had dragged him away before he could even mutter the first word.

The Alpha Pack seemed to be enjoying the fact that Eris was completely ignorant of what and who they were. Deucalion made it his mission to scent mark her as much as he possibly could – hoping that it would drive Peter crazy enough to confront them and reveal the deception to Eris. Kali was close second in scent marking as Eris constantly reminded her of a young cub that had been killed by Gerard before he blinded Deucalion. Ennis had, at this point, warmed up to Eris and the two were often cooking in the kitchen together, giving each other tips or trading recipes. The twins, though, were the ones who made the most effort to make Eris feel welcome, constantly referring to her as 'Mary Poppins' and making childish jokes with her because they thought it would be funny.

Peter was barley holding onto his sanity but knew he couldn't do anything without revealing that they had kept it from Eris for so long. It had gotten to the point where no one wanted to tell Eris because she would probably kill them all for keeping that from her for so long.

~{Eris}~

Eris didn't even hesitate as she walked into the apartment containing the people she had begun to see as close friends. Deucalion had given her a key the day before and told her that she could come by anytime, whether it be to work or to rant – which she had been doing a lot as her pack was holding back more secrets as time went on.

Kali and Ennis were the only ones in the living-room and immediately brightened when she came trotting through the door. Moving to embrace her, Kali released a purr when she felt Eris hug her back before the women released each other and Ennis took over. Any other girl and Kali would have ripped their head off for touching her mate but Eris was different. She would always be different.

"Coffee?" asked Ennis, releasing her.

"Bad plan," said Eris with a grin, "I can't have caffeine… I get hyper…"

"More hyper than you are usually?" asked Kali in disbelief.

Eris just stuck her tongue out at the older woman before falling back onto the couch. Kali and Ennis sniffed and grinned at the familiar scent of Nightshade that flooded out of Eris. They also turned upon hearing Deucalion's door open and close as their Alpha came strolling out of the hallway with the twins trailing behind him.

"Eris? What are you doing here so early?" yawned Ethan and Aiden in unison.

"Brother and boyfriend are ganging up on me to stop me visiting my boyfriend's house. I'm feeling lonely so I came to destroy your happiness 'cos misery loves company!"

That was all that needed to be said and soon Eris was sandwiched between the twins while Deucalion patted her head and drank his coffee. Kali and Ennis were cooking behind them and Eris was leaning into the mass of heat that was Ethan while struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" said Ennis, seeing Eris open her eyes for the fifth time.

"'Cos I don't wanna impose," yawned Eris.

"Go to sleep little one," said Deucalion with a fond smile. "We'll wake you up around nine, alright?"

"…yeah," she yawned, "okay."

Eris' head dropped and Ethan grinned, pulling her further towards him while Aiden pulled her feet onto his lap. Both boys frowned when they felt how cold she was and quickly motioned for Kali to grab her a blanket for their cub.

Deucalion sat in the living-room beside Eris – the twins had gone out with Ennis to grab groceries and leave some messages for the Hale pack – with a content expression. For the first time in a few years the wolf within Deucalion was calm and content as he lifted the tiny girl into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. She snuggled further into the warmth which only made his parental smile grow as he gently brushed his hand through her hair.

Kali came wandering into the living-room and immediately froze upon seeing a sleeping Eris in the arms of Deucalion. Her lips formed an 'O' when she spotted Eris still asleep and her expression turned completely soft as she approached her Alpha. For some reason, Eris reminded her so much of one of the cubs that had died when Gerard had massacred her pack and it burned something within her.

"Can we keep her?" whispered Kali, caressing Eris' cheek.

He just smiled and nodded, hand still brushing through Eris' hair.

The Mountain wolf entered the living-room carrying a few grocery bags and was soon silenced when his stony face turned to find Eris, Deucalion and Kali. He slowly put the grocery's down and began putting them away just as Eris let out a tiny whine which served to melt the heart of all the Alpha's in the room.

"Oh yeah, we're keeping her," said Kali with a grin.

"We'll have to contact Deaton," said Deucalion, "he's the only one with the books we'd need to complete her transition."

"Leave that to Ennis and I," said Kali, running her claws through Eris' hair. "We'll get the books you need. Anything for our cub."

The maternal tone and scent Kali was giving off meant both Deucalion and Ennis were much calmer than they had been for a few months. It was also a reminder to Ennis about the fact Kali would never be able to have children after what Gerard and Julia had done to her.

"Good."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Goodbye Eris**

Deaton was working out back when he heard the door open. Without thinking, he quickly made his way through only to stop upon seeing Kali and Ennis standing in the waiting room. Immediately, he slammed the counter closed just as Kali was about to reach for him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his face trying to remain as passive as possible.

Ennis stepped forward without saying so much as a word and Deaton couldn't stop the fear that slid down his spine. Deaton was well aware that Ennis would be able to break through the mountain ash barrier, his size alone would make that possible, and that Ennis would probably rip him apart in the process.

"You have some books that Deucalion needs," said Kali with an evil grin. "We're here to ask you to hand them over… and take them when you refuse."

Swallowing, Deaton tried his best not to stutter: "which books?"

"Oh, you know, the books with binding spells, protection spells, bonding spells…"

Instantly, Deaton paled, and the two Alphas knew he wouldn't give them the books. Ennis lunged forward as Deaton ran to the back into the operating room. It took the mountain wolf only a few seconds to break through the barrier and soon both he and Kali were searching.

Neither wolf could be bothered with Deaton: they had more important things to do. The second they spotted the books they required, Kali grabbed them and – with as much care as she could – threw them in the back of the car before she and Ennis drove away back home.

~{Eris}~

"Peter! I'm back!" cried Eris as she walked into the Hale House.

Peter was waiting for her in the living-room with a serious expression on his face. Eris stopped, heart pounding, eyes widening and mouth drying as she spotted pictures of Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Ethan and Aiden – fully wolfed – on the TV. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the pictures, at the people she had grown to see as a second family, at the people she had trusted enough to fall asleep around.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this," said Peter softly, opening his arms for a hug.

Eris didn't move, his words registering within her mind.

"How long have you known?" she stuttered.

"Since the day after you met the twins," said Peter, he at least had the decency to look ashamed when he admitted to keeping this information from her.

"And none of you told me?"

"We wanted to protect you."

"By watching me get close to them, trust them, love them and then watching as I got my heart ripped out!"

"Eris –"

"—NO! I-I need some air."

As fast as her feet could carry her, Eris sprinted into the preserve and towards her house where she promptly collapsed onto her bed, crying her eyes out.

~{Eris}~

Deucalion and Peter stood in the middle of the bank vault, their packs spread out around them, with their Alpha eyes glowing. Neither side was willing to move while the two Alpha's were occupied with each other but that didn't mean there wasn't a lot of growling and hissing from both sides.

"You have a choice, Peter," said Deucalion, after a moment, "join us… or die."

"I've already told you, I'd rather die than harm my pack!"

"Then you can die," growled Deucalion. He raised his arm and immediately everyone attacked.

Peter and Deucalion were locked in a battle of their own, fists slamming into each other, blood flying everywhere as claws broke through skin. Both men were putting everything into the fight, going for killing blows without any concern for those around them or the consequences for their actions. Eventually, Peter managed to get his arm around Deucalion's neck and held it in place.

"What do you want with Eris?" he growled.

Deucalion threw Peter off of him and returned to a standing position, uncapping the dagger at the top of his cane.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"It doesn't matter anyway. Even if you do win, Eris already knows about all of you! she'll never trust you again."

That seemed to stop all the fighting instantly. Deucalion knew Peter was telling the truth and suddenly the last phone call the twins had with Eris made so much sense. She had been sobbing down the phone, telling them that she couldn't come over for a while, the pack had just assumed it was because of her father's disappearance. Now they knew the truth.

Rage built up within each of the Alpha's and their fighting suddenly got even more aggressive. The moment the Hale pack were all unconscious, they sprinted out of the vault and towards the house of the girl they had all grown to see as their pup. When they arrived at the house Deucalion couldn't stop the howl of pained rage that escaped him when Kali reported that Eris was nowhere inside and the scent of the Darach was everywhere inside.

**The Bitch Had Kidnapped Their Cub. The Bitch Was Gonna Die.**

~{Eris}~

Eris awoke, tied to a tree, with a rope around her neck and hands. Jenifer Blake was standing in front of her with a sneer on her face and a dagger in hand. For the first time in a long time, Eris felt true fear as she knew no one was going to find her in the middle of the preserve, especially since they had all gone to fight the Alpha Pack and protect Beacon Hills.

"I didn't want to do this, you know. You were my favourite student," said Ms Blake, fake sympathy and sorrow clear in her words. "But when I saw how close you were to the Alpha Pack, I couldn't help myself. What better revenge than to kill the girl they love the most, making sure they know in their last moments that she died, screaming, because of them."

"Oh honey," smirked Eris, "I am many things, but a screamer aint one of them."

"We'll see about that."

Without any warning, Ms Blake stabbed her in the stomach. True to her word, though, Eris didn't scream.

The Hale Pack and Alpha Pack had decided that, for one time only, they would have a truce in order to save the one person they all cared about. Deucalion and Peter were at the forefront of the search, both taking on their Alpha forms. They were running through every corner of the preserve, Deaton doing his best to find the most likely area the Darach would have taken her to, calling for Eris and cursing the Darach.

On the fifth cut to Eris' face she finally let out a scream and that was all the wolves needed to home in on Eris. They burst into the clearing, eyes glowing, claws showing, teeth bared and ready to attack. The Darach, having not expected them, dropped the dagger before she could stab it into Eris' heart and turned towards them with a sneer on her mutilated features.

"Well, isn't this lovely?" she said.

The twins, Scott and Stiles moved towards Eris but the Darach had the dagger floating at her neck and quickly motioned for them to stay away. Deucalion could barely control his own rage and knew none of his pack could hold theirs either as they knew Eris was slowly bleeding out while they were stuck fighting the Darach.

"I didn't want to hurt little Eris here," said the Darach, "but I couldn't allow her to be destroyed by those monsters who had tried to adopt her. I'm doing what's best for her."

That was the wrong thing to say as within a few seconds everyone in the clearing had pounced on her. She was dead within a moment of them all impacting her. Eris was soon released from the tree and rushed to the hospital by Jackson where Melissa was waiting for them.

~{Eris}~

No one had expected what happened next.

The Hospital was being evacuated due to a massive storm that Deaton had theorised the darach had caused when she died. Eris was still unconscious in her hospital room with Peter beside her when they got the call out for evacuation. Nurses and doctors were rushing around, getting the most vulnerable patients out of the hospital and into ambulances while also grabbing their paper work and helping each other.

Peter was holding Eris' hand and looking through the door with an expression of pure fear and worry. The nurses seemed to be doing every other room but Eris' and Mellissa McCall had yet to return to work after being kidnapped so he couldn't rely on her to help them this time. He was about to yell out when two nurses came in and began prepping Eris for transport.

"Peter?" Eris' raspy voice called as she was forcibly sat up and dressed.

"I'm here," said Peter, almost knocking the nurses out of the way to get to his mate, "I'm here she wolf. You're safe."

"Why do I feel like I've been stabbed?" she mumbled, resting her head on his side.

"Because you were," said Peter with a fond smile.

The nurses finished within minutes and motioned for Peter to pick her up. The stretchers were all in use so he would have to carry her down to the ambulance, not that Peter minded having his mate in his arms. They were heading towards the elevator when Peter got a call and, with as much care as he could, he answered it, Eris still held tightly in his arms.

"What?"

"Peter are you with Eris?" Derek's voice called through the phone.

"Yeah, of course. I'm currently taking her to the ambulance." 

"Peter, the Alpha pack are in the hospital! They're coming for Eris."

Suddenly, the nurses that had been ahead of Peter were thrown against the wall. Peter immediately dropped his phone and sprinted away only to be confronted by Kali and Ennis. No one moved, not wanting to hurt Eris, but soon the twins were directly behind him in their Alpha form and grabbed the back of his neck. This was all Kali needed to remove Eris from Peter's arms so that the twins could throw him behind them.

Sadly, their little victory was ruined when the rest of the Hale pack arrived in the elevator and moved to get into a fighting stance. Kali cradled Eris and motioned for the boys to take over the fight while she walked over to where Deucalion was waiting beside their Emissary – who wouldn't be alive much longer.

"We'll be a bit longer than expected," said Kali, lowering Eris in Deucalion's arms.

"Just remember not to harm the boy," said Deucalion, his arms tightening around Eris protectively. "We don't want to harm her family, just yet."

"Of course."

Nodding, Deucalion and their emissary turned and walked out of the hospital while Kali turned to go and join the fighting. Deucalion felt Eris begin to shift in his arms and released a soft, comforting rumble as their emissary pulled out the sedative to inject into her arm.

"Thank you, Morrel," said Deucalion after she was done.

They arrived back at the apartment building and Deucalion placed Eris on the couch, being careful of all the boxes that were scattered around, before turning to Morrel. She was standing by the door and looking around, her scent filled with panic and worry when she looked at the young girl the Alpha pack were coveting so highly.

Without so much as a hint of hesitation, Deucalion uncapped his cane and threw it, pinning Morell to the wall through her throat. They had known for a long time that Morrel had been working alongside her brother to get Eris away from them and Deucalion refused to allow such a thing. Eris was a member of their pack now, besides Eris could easily take over the spot of Emissary with some training.

~{Eris}~

When the rest of the pack returned home, each one sporting ripped clothing and healing wounds, they were ready to grab the boxes and put them in the car Ennis had already started. Everyone was moving things as quickly as they could, knowing that the Hale pack was likely to come after them for taking Eris or at least call the cops for it. Deucalion was the only one spared from moving things due to him keeping a vigil beside Eris, making sure she wouldn't wake up or hurt herself by rolling over in her sleep. Deucalion was rather pleased with that as it allowed him the chance to take a look at her injuries the Darach had caused. His Alpha eyes scanned over the myriad of bandages and stiches and rage built up in his chest.

The Darach had died too quickly.

When they were finally ready to return to their original home, Eris was wrapped up in the blanket she always used and was placed in the car beside Deucalion and Kali - who had given up the shotgun seat to make sure their cub would be alright. Neither wolf felt comfortable putting a seat belt around her injuries so Deucalion simply placed his arm around her shoulders and Kali did the same to her waist.

"She looks so peaceful," said Ethan, handing Ennis the keys.

The twins were riding their bikes home.

"She never looked that peaceful before."

"And when she gets used to being with us, she'll only ever be peaceful," said Kali, reaching over to stroke Eris' cheek.

The young girl let out a small whimper but was quickly soothed by the comforting rumble every Alpha released. Ennis motioned for the twins to get ready to leave and began starting up the car. The drive was long and slow - they couldn't risk any violation of the law while Eris was with them - but none of them cared or seemed to notice. Their thoughts were entirely on the little one they had procured. There wasn't a doubt in their minds that Eris wouldn't be happy when she woke up but they knew that it would be easy to ware her down until she had no choice but to be happy. They could wait for that.

After six hours, they arrived in their home town and Ennis was quick to drive down the path into the woods. The Alpha House was located in the centre of a massive forest and was cut off from civilisation, though each Alpha could easily make their way through with little trouble. The house was massive with six bedrooms, five bathrooms, games room and training room. Deucalion knew Eris would enjoy her new life here... Over time.

Kali was the one who could to hold Eris when they began moving into the house, Eris fit perfectly in Kali's arms and Kali knew she'd probably be doing this more often. Deucalion was by her side though, especially as they made their way up the grand staircase and down the corridor towards the room they'd had prepared.

The room was right next to Deucalion's and, like all of the doors, had a lock, though this one was the only one with a key waiting inside. It was also near Kali and Ennis' room but was three doors away from the twins. Entering, Kali grinned at the red walls and plush black carpet as she walked over to the canopy bed and waited for Deucalion to fold back the covers. She then, as gently as she could, placed Eris down on the mattress and quickly tucked her in. They had already removed the blanket but placed it on the pillow beside her encase she was cold.

"She's perfect."

"Indeed," Deucalion hummed. "You'll have to buy her some clothes in the morning, though."

"I'll take the twins, they know what she liked to wear," said Kali, tenderly running her hand through Eris' hair.

"Good."

Kali left the room to help with moving things back in leaving only Deucalion to watch over their cub. The blind Alpha sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"I know you won't enjoy your new life for the first year," he said, "but soon you'll understand that we are doing what's best for you." Another sigh. "Sleep well, little pup."

He stood slowly and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him, Deucalion chose not to lock it this time. They would need to be able to enter quickly when the cub woke up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one: Eris Blackwood**

Eris woke up in a place she didn't recognise in a massive canopy bed. Her ribs were screaming in agony as she did her best to sit up and look around, she ignored the pain, though she couldn't move very far. Amber eyes scanned blood-red walls before moving on to the plush black carpet before, finally, settling on the massive arch window that stood to her left. Swallowing, Eris shuffled her way off of the Queen-sized bed and gently pulled back the curtain and gasped at what she saw.

She was in the middle of the forest, no hint of civilisation anywhere around her, and far, far away from home. It looked to be around two in the morning and Eris suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. Whimpering, she backed away from the window and sat down on the bed with her head in hands.

Suddenly, the door opened and Eris immediately swung herself around, gasping in pain as she did so. Upon hearing this, Deucalion rushed over and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, leaching the pain away while guiding her onto the bed. The moment Eris realised who was holding her, she pushed him away and moved as far away from him as possible.

"Eris, it's okay!" he said, soothingly, "It's just me, Deucalion."

Eris gasped, glaring at him with the full force of her rage which Deucalion totally missed as he WAS BLIND!

"Deucalion, the man who lied to me about the fact he was an Alpha werewolf and was trying to kill my boyfriend," hissed Eris.

Deucalion at least had the decency to look ashamed when she said that but that shame quickly turned to rage when Eris mention a boyfriend. Kali was stood in the doorway and seemed just as angry at the mention of Peter but she was more concerned with the injuries Eris was unintentionally reopening.

"Eris, calm down," said Deucalion, "you're reopening your wounds."

Eris looked down at herself – at some point, she had been placed in a tank top and pyjama bottoms – and groaned as she spotted the bandages turning red. Without so much as a warning, her feet gave-way beneath her as she wrapped her arms around her ribs. Kali was much quicker than her Alpha in picking up Eris and gently placing her back on the bed before rushing out to grab the first-aid kit they kept just for this.

The blind Alpha moved over to Eris and gently sat down beside her, placing a 'soothing' hand on her leg. He was leaching the pain as best he could while stopping her from moving away from him.

"Eris, please, allow me to help you," said Deucalion.

"You've already kidnapped me," hissed Eris, clutching her largest wound, "I think you've 'helped' enough."

"We're doing what's best for you."

Kali returned with the first-aid kit and lifted the bandages to reveal the extent of the damage. The older wolf growled, having only now seen the wounds, before beginning to redress the cuts. Eris had tried to move away but Deucalion had her practically trapped with her back to his chest so she was forced to allow Kali to fix her up.

"By taking me away from my family? From medical help?" asked Eris, glaring.

"You'll understand in time."

Eris whimpered when Kali's nail scraped against her flesh and both wolves gave comforting rumbles that did nothing for her now. She could no longer seek comfort in the arms of the pack that had lied to her and practically destroyed her life. Deucalion and Kali both shared a look and knew that she simply needed to adjust.

Once all of her wounds were properly dressed, the Alphas stood and made their way out of the room. Eris remained on the bed, curled up in a ball, waiting to hear the door close. She heard it a few seconds later, along with the click of a lock.

"Well," she mumbled, "they're not dumb."

~{Eris}~

Looking back on it all now, Eris knew she could have done more to protect herself from falling into the thrall of the people who had kidnapped her. She had reacted like a scared little girl who had been hurt and removed from the only family she had left. She now realised that her attempts to move away from the two Alphas who were trying to help was her trying to regain as much control as she could.

It had been four years since she had been taken away – she had cut the date into her skin with a knife – and she remembered the events afterward like it was yesterday. And, although, she wasn't happy at the time, she looked back on the terrifying time with more ease than she had ever expected. She was happy now… surprisingly so.

Deucalion had been right, the first year was torture.

Eris refused to leave her room even after they began leaving the door unlocked for her. She didn't eat anything – terrified that it would be drugged, especially after she found the books on bonding after her first exploration – nor did she speak. She would curl up in the corner of the room beneath the window and just sob, not caring that her wounds would be hurting and the bleeding would increase, not caring that the Alphas could hear and smell her tears and would be debating whether to come up or not, not caring that she was slowly wasting away.

Eventually, Deucalion had enough. It had been a week since Eris had eaten anything and left her room and the smell of sickness was hanging in the air. The next time Ennis made something for them all to eat, he ordered the twins to go upstairs and make sure she ate. Both Ethan and Aiden were happy to do as ordered and walked into Eris' room with determination on their faces.

She didn't move, though, despite hearing them enter and knowing that it was the twins. She didn't react when she felt Aiden grab her around the waist – being careful of her still healing wounds – and place her on the bed, nor did she react when she felt a bowl be placed on her lap.

"Come on Eris," said Ethan, being the more empathetic of the two, "just eat something. Or say something. Anything." Eris said nothing and just stared down at her lap. "If you don't eat something soon, Deucalion is gonna have us force feed you. Or worse, have Kali do it." 

Again, she gave no response.

The Nightshade that once surrounded her scent hadn't been smelt since before the Darach had taken her and the twins missed it. They missed having their Mary Poppins and hearing her laughter but they were by no means willing to talk to the pack about letting her go. Deucalion had informed them that it would take a long time for her to get used to being with them and they were prepared to wait.

When the twins returned downstairs and told Deucalion about Eris' response, Deucalion sighed and motioned for Kali to follow through with the threat. Eris still didn't react, other than the occasional shift of expression or gesture as Kali forced her to eat.

The next week was _slightly_ better. For Eris that is.

She had begun eating on her own – though each Alpha took turns in sitting with her in her room which she still refused to leave – and her wounds were healing at a faster rate because of that. Eventually she felt strong enough to begin moving around but she still refused to leave her room and the Alphas didn't dare try and force her encase it undid the slow progress they were making with her.

The Alphas, specifically Deucalion and Kali, didn't truly trust Eris just yet so made sure her door was locked every night but that didn't stop her first – and only – escape attempt. Turns out the window to Eris' room had a lock that could be undone using a bobby pin! Eris silently thanked her father for teaching her how to pick a lock as she, as silently as she could, opened the window – which swung open – and looked out towards the ground.

There was no way to climb down safely and her wounds weren't healed enough to attempt to jump but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. There was a metal pipe that ran down the side of her window which she, with some difficulty, grabbed a hold of and began climbing down. The fact she was bare-foot didn't escape Eris, nor did it escape her that she had no idea where she was going after she finally got down but that didn't stop her from sprinting off.

Upon hearing Ennis' howl, Eris knew she had been caught but that only served to speed her up, even when the branches and stones cut her feet and her lungs began to burn because of the cold air. She knew that they were following her but that didn't stop her even though she knew they would easily catch up and grab her.

Taking a harsh left, Eris picked up speed and slid though the leaves without much effort. She was just about to turn right when she slammed into the rock-hard chest of Ennis.

"Crap!" she hissed.

Ennis smirked down at her and easily picked her up by the neck, his eyes glowing Alpha red. Ethan and Aiden soon arrived beside them and just shook their heads as Eris kicked and grunted as Ennis continued to take her back to the house.

Deucalion and Kali were waiting for them and didn't speak as Eris was taken down to the basement where another room was waiting for her. The room was bare compared to her other one but this one didn't have a window and was much more secure in comparison. Ennis dropped her inside and they all turned to leave and it was then that she noticed the metal slot at the bottom of the door for food.

It was two more weeks before Eris was released from the basement, but she still refused to speak to anyone. Kali had hoped that by keeping her isolated it would encourage her to open up more when they finally let her out. It didn't. If anything, it had encouraged her to further fold into herself which only served to make the entire pack more depressed than before.

Aiden was the one who suggested to allow Eris to phone home once a month after seeing her stare longingly at the only photo they had allowed her to keep: it was of her brother and father standing side by side after their first case together. Deucalion was going to immediately dismiss the idea – not wanting to give her a chance to tell them where she was – but when he scented Nightshade for the first time in several weeks, he couldn't help but agree to it.

There had been strict rules Eris had to follow while speaking to her father and brother. All of the Alphas would be in the room with her to make sure and Eris didn't dare break the rules encase she was banned from speaking to them again.

"_Hello?"_

"Daddy," Eris whimpered.

It was the first time they'd heard her voice in a while and everyone immediately brightened when they heard it. Deucalion, however, was more annoyed that Eris was seeking parental comfort from the sheriff instead of him but he knew that he would have to wait and have patience.

"_Eris? Baby girl?" _the sheriff was sobbing within seconds and soon Eris was following after him.

Kali couldn't stop herself from running her hands through Eris' hair in an offer for comfort and brighten considerably when Eris leaned into her touch instead of pulling away.

"Yeah daddy, it-it's me." 

"_Baby girl, where are you?"  
_

"I-I can't say," she whimpered.

"_What happened? Peter told me everything, are they with you now?"_

"Daddy, I can't," she sobbed.

"_It's okay! It's okay. I'm just so glad to hear your voice. Are you okay? Are they treating you right? They haven't hurt you, have they?"_

"No daddy. I-I'm fine."

Deucalion made a motion for the call to end – knowing that the call can be traced – and Eris swallowed.

"Daddy, I'm gonna have to go soon," said Eris, looking at the phone and trying to stop in her tears, "tell Stiles, I love him. Tell Peter and the pack that I love them and I'm safe. I love you guys. I miss you!"

"_No, baby please don't go pl –" _

Ennis ended the call and Eris finally fully broke down. Each member of the Alpha pack felt a small amount of triumph when they moved to hug Eris and she didn't move away.

The calls continued every month and with each call things became much easier. Stiles and Peter were often on the other end of the phone and Eris quickly figured out that Deucalion would have the calls ended quicker when Peter or a non-blood pack member took over the phone. She had no idea why he did this, but she didn't dare comment.

It took three months before Eris finally spoke to someone and, unsurprisingly it was one of the twins: Ethan. He had been checking her wounds – on both her stomach and feet – when she finally asked him about getting out of the basement. In all honesty, the Alpha pack hadn't wanted to keep Eris in the basement for as long as they had but they had decided to use it as a way to get Eris speaking. The moment she asked about getting out of the dark and confined space, Ethan knew that Deucalion's plan had worked and he grinned while helping her back up to her old room.

"Just don't try climbing out the window again, okay?" said Ethan, his soft voice working wonders to bring more Nightshade to the surface.

"Okay…"

Soon she was speaking to everyone and began cooking alongside Ennis just like she had done on the first night she had come to their apartment.

All together it had taken six months for Eris to finally accept her position within the Alpha Pack so when Deucalion approached her with the binding and bonding ritual, Eris had been happy to become a part of the Alpha pack fully. Legally, she was then adopted by Deucalion becoming Eris Blackwood, emissary for the Alpha Pack.

~{Eris}~

Stiles Stilinski stood in a familiar diner with his back to the door. He was doing his best to hide his tears as he looked at the booth he hadn't sat in for four year, since his younger sister – his baby sister – had been taken away from him by the pack of Alphas Peter had been hunted since it happened. He slowly slid into the booth, a smile on his face as he remembered the last time he had seen his sister walking around towards him.

"_What can I get you?" asked Eris._

_Scott sniffed._

"_Are you bleeding?"_

"_Eh, Scott'll have a burger and I'll have curly fries," said Stiles, with his typical cheery grin._

"_Of course," said Eris, ruffling Stiles' hair._

The tears couldn't be stopped when he remembered that. His sobs echoed around the small diner – which had been closed for a few months now – until he heard the bell above the door ring. Scott slipped into the seat across from him – the very seat he had been sitting in last time – and just placed a hand on the back of his friend's neck in hopes of giving his pack mate some kind of comfort.

"She's gone, Scott."

"I know buddy," whispered Scott, his own tears falling down his cheeks.

"She's gone. My baby sister, my darling little baby sister. The one person in my life I should have protected over everyone else! She's gone. And she isn't coming back."

"I know, believe me I know," sniffed Scott. "I miss her too."

The bell rang again and neither of the boys looked up, too caught up in their sorrow and memories.

"My baby sister!" wailed Stiles.

"Who are you calling a baby?"

That voice, that tone, that demanding attitude. Immediately both boys looked up and were shocked to see Eris standing in front of them. She hadn't changed since that day four years ago.

"Hello, big brother."

_**THE END**_


End file.
